Un Cuento de 2 Genios
by Innactive Account 1344
Summary: Gigi Grant y Howleen Wolf viajan a Ever After High buscando respuestas, pero en lugar de eso irán a una aventura con la ayuda de una joven princesa y una narradora enfrentándose a los 40 Ladrones y ¿Whisp? ¿Qué pasara? Averigüenlo aquí. Parte de "El Capítulo Final"


Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia de "El Capítulo Final", y esta será un poco diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado a escribir. ¿Por qué se preguntaran? Bueno, considero que esta historia es más larga de lo normal. Les recomiendo leer por lo menos la historia anterior o el crossover que hice de Monster High solo para tener un contexto mejor.

Como ya saben, los narradores van a narrar la historia, y este es el tipo letra que va a usar cada uno: _NARRADOR,_ _NARRADORA,_ y **_BROOKE._** Y si esta entre comillas ("") significa que los personajes pueden escuchar a los narradores. Espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Un Cuento de 2 Genios**

 _ **Era otro día terrorífico en Monster High, con los estudiantes paseando por los pasillos en búsqueda de llegar a sus clases y ustedes se preguntaran: Brooke tu eres narradora de Ever After High, ¿qué haces en Monster High?**_

 _ **Es una historia graciosa, el narrador de Monster High, Edgar, parece que le dio fiebre de las Maravillas, y como mis padres no están me pidió a mi que narrara mientras el se recupera; o creo que eso me dijo es complicado entender las rimas.**_

 _ **Continuando con la historia, dos jóvenes alumnas, Howleen Wolf y Twyla Boogeyman, andaban platicando mientras sacaban unas cosas de sus casilleros.**_

"Hey Twyla, ¿ya está todo listo?" **_preguntó Howleen._**

"Si, mi padre no estará en casa" **_le respondió la joven de piel azul._**

"Genial, eso significa que podemos seguir con la fase 2"

"¿Estás segura? Hasta donde se el viaje interdimencional no es nada sencillo, podrías terminar en una escuela completamente distinta" **_¿Viaje interdimencional? Muy bien, ¿qué me perdí?_**

"Tu misma lo revisaste, así que tengo confianza de que llegaremos sin problemas"

"No digas que no te lo advertí, las veo en la noche" **_dijo Twyla, con lo cual se fue entre las sombras._**

 ** _Howleen siguió su camino, claramente buscando a alguien, cuando divisó a aquella persona: Gigi Grant, la hija del Genio de la ¿Lámpara? ¿Por qué ese título?_**

"Hola Howleen, ¿qué dijo Twyla?" **_preguntó la genio._**

"Su padre no estará, lo haremos esta noche"

"Oh, bien"

 ** _Notando los nervios de su amiga, Howleen habló,_** "Oye, relájate. Solo iremos a saludar y aprender más sobre tu pasado, nada por lo que estar nerviosa"

 ** _Gigi se rió un poco._**

"Supongo, me pregunto que encontraré allá"

"Posiblemente casas de jengibre y animales parlantes, lo usual en cuentos de hada" **_dijo Howleen cuando la campana sonó,_** "Mejor vayamos a clases antes de que el Sr. Hack nos castigue"

 ** _Ambas se fueron a sus clases, y yo no tengo idea de lo que sucede. Eso pasa cuando entrar en la narración de otro sin leer sus archivos._**

 ** _Permitanme_** ** _un momento mientras busco entre las cosas de Edgar._**

* * *

 ** _¡Eureka! Parece que aquí hay algo. Parece que mis padres narraron esta parte, debió ser durante mi pausa para el baño. Voy a re-narrar lo que sucedió para que todos estemos al corriente:_**

 ** _A la joven Howleen Wolf le emocionaba el hecho de poder conocer descendientes de personajes de cuentos de hadas, en especial los que se suponían que eran villanos como el Lobo Feroz o la Reina Malvada, y aunque no fueran tan malvados como ella esperaba eran geniales. Notó que su hermana y esta chica Cerise se llevaban realmente bien. (guiño guiño)_**

 ** _Se encontraba algo aburrida hasta que vio a una chica que estaba sola cerca del portal, indecisa de pasar, por lo cual decidió hablar con ella._**

"Hola, ¿nerviosa?" **_preguntó Howleen a la joven que dio un pequeño salto._**

"Hola, si un poco. Toda esta situación para mi es rara" **_dijo la joven con cierto acento._**

 _ **Ella usaba un hijab color amarillo que cubría su cabeza y un vestido simple de color celeste con mangas largas, pero en las piernas decoradas con siluetas de flores. Su piel morena combinaba muy bien con unos mechones de cabello negro que sobresalían y ojos azules.**_

"En nuestra escuela estamos más o menos acostumbrados. Puedes pasar, no te hará daño. Solo mira" **_dijo Howleen mientras saltaba de un lado a otro del portal, cambiando entre chica lobo y lobo feroz,_** "Ves"

 ** _La chica con eso rió, y decidió que iba a cruzar. En el lado monstruoso ella se volvió una clase de esfinge. Del cuello para abajo le salió pelaje de león y su vestido tomo un tono anaranjado, y en la espalda le salieron alas. En la cabeza ahora llevaba una especie de corona._**

"Ves, simple. Mi nombre es Howleen Wolf" **_dijo mientras daba su mano para saludar._**

"Kamilah Ahmed" _**dijo mientras saludaba a Howleen.**_

"Ese es un lindo nombre, si no te molesta, ¿puedo preguntar de que cuento eres?"

"Mi cuento es la historia de La Lámpara Maravillosa, yo soy la Hija del Sultán" **_dijo Kamilah._**

"O sea una princesa. ¿Tu eres la próxima sultán?" **_preguntó Howleen._**

"No, técnicamente soy la hija de la Hija del Sultán, es decir que mi rol en la historia se llama Hija del Sultán. Es un poco complicado"

"Dejémoslo así. Así que eres parte de la historia de genio de la lámpara, ¿verdad?"

"Exactamente"

"Sabes, de donde vengo también tenemos a nuestra hija del Genio, te la presentaría pero no vino hoy. Resfriado no-común, altamente contagioso" **_explicó la joven monstruita._**

"Eso no es posible" **_dijo confundida._**

"No te dejes engañar por el nombre, es poco usual pero para nada peligroso"

"No es eso" **_explicó Kamilah,_** "Los Genios no pueden tener hijos, al menos no aquí, no los necesitan"

"¿Y qué hay de la hija del Genio de aquí?"

 _ **Kamilah de repente se puso silenciosa. Después de pensarlo bien decidió hablar.**_

"No la hay, aunque se cuenta que en el pasado existió"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Se cuenta que hace generaciones el genio de la lámpara se sentía solitario, por lo cual uno de mis ancestros deseo que este tuviera una hija para evitar la soledad que sufriría y la obtuvo, fueron muy felices juntos. Jugaban y se amaban el uno al otro. Luego vino todo el asunto de los destinos y su padre se dio cuenta de que las nuevas generaciones iban a tomar el lugar de la anterior y no quería que su hija estuviera atrapada en un ciclo con los mismos deseos pedidos una y otra vez, por lo cual decidió llevarla a un lugar lejano"

"Le dio su propia lámpara prometiéndole que se volvería una genio de tiempo completo pero que para eso se separarían, y ella lo acepto. Cuando esta estaba dentro la lámpara salió disparada hacia un lugar desconocido. Ambos se separaron y no se han vuelto a ver. Al menos eso es lo que dicen para explicar porque nuestro genio de la lámpara no tiene descendencia"

"Wow, los personajes de cuentos de hada si que se toman enserio las historias" **_dijo Howleen abrumada._**

"Disculpa, me desvíe mucho del tema. Es posible que en tu mundo si puedan o alguien más deseo eso" **_dijo Kamilah apenada._**

"No te preocupes, la verdad es interesante la historia de tu mundo" **_respondió Howleen,_** "Tu puedes preguntarme lo que quieras sobre el mío"

"¿Puedes contarme sobre tu amiga la genio? Me interesa saber de donde vino"

"Ella tampoco sabe mucho que digamos, según ha estado desde la época de Julio César"

"¿El chef?" **_(Es el que invento la ensalada César en Ever After, muy famoso)_**

"Debemos de tener historias distintas en nuestros mundos" **_recalcó Howleen,_** "Aunque en sí no recuerda mucho lo que sucedió antes de todo lo de Whisp, eso fue hace unos 200 años"

"Que coincidencia, según las leyendas la historia que te conté sucedió más o menos en la misma época. No sería gracioso si ambas historias estuvieran conectadas" **_dijo Kamilah._**

"Completamente"

 _ **Entonces escucharon a los directores de ambas escuelas llamando a sus respectivos alumnos ya que se acercaba el anochecer.**_

"Un gusto el hablar contigo"

"Igualmente"

 ** _Con ello ambas se despidieron con Kamilah volviendo a su mundo._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Me pregunto cuanto tiempo paso hasta que Howleen se diera cuenta de la situación por si misma. Aquí hay otro flashback narrado por Edgar que sucede un par de meses después, a re-narrarlo:_**

 ** _Howleen, Twyla y Gigi se encontraban sentadas en la cafetería disfrutando de sus almuerzos hablando sobre cosas normales._**

"Te lo digo, la última película de Sofeara Gorepola estuvo de aullido, ¿no creen?" **_dijo Howleen._**

"Me pareció buena película" **_dijo Twyla._**

"Personalmente no me convenció completamente, siento que las cosas se resolvieron muy abruptamente" **_dijo Gigi._**

"Tal vez, pero a mi me gustó como acabó. A veces me pregunto como son las películas en esa tierra de cuentos de hada"

"Si que te interesa mucho ese lugar Howleen" **_dijo la joven de cabello azul._**

"¿Cómo no podría? Esa escuela es completamente distinta a la nuestra, desearía el poder pasar algo más de tiempo haya"

"Yo desearía el al menos verla" **_dijo Gigi algo desanimada._**

"Si, es una pena que te refriaras ese día, pero al menos no te convirtieron en soldados sin mente como al resto de la escuela"

"Gracias por los ánimos Twyla"

"¿Acaso les conté de la platica que tuve con una chica de ahí? Kamilah Amid o algo así"

 _ **Ambas sacudieron la cabeza.**_

 ** _(Ya conté esa parte así que solo lo saltaremos)_**

"Y dijo que sería gracioso si ambas historias estaban conectadas, y yo dije que completamente. ¿No lo creen?"

 ** _Pero no hubo respuesta, ambas se hallaban analizando la situación de manera distinta._**

"Una pregunta, ¿acaso mencionó el apellido del genio?" **_preguntó Twyla._**

"No que yo me acuerde, ¿eso es importante?"

"Según escuche, el genio de la lámpara se apellida Grant"

 ** _Howleen se quedó quieta unos segundos, hasta que habló,_** "Oh, debí preguntar eso antes"

"Espera, ¿cómo sabes eso?" **_preguntó Gigi confundida por lo que pasaba._**

"Larga historia, el punto es que tal vez sepamos de donde vienes"

"¿Pero cómo? Hasta donde se siempre he vivido en el mundo monstruoso"

"Te pudo pasar algo en el viaje o quizá este equivocada" **_se explicó Twyla,_** "Solo digo que es una posibilidad, ¿no crees que valga la pena explorarla?

 _ **Después de pensarlo, Gigi asintió.**_

"¿Y cómo lo haremos?" **_preguntó Howleen._**

"Tendremos que volver"

* * *

 ** _Eso explica todo, ahora de vuelta a la historia._**

 _ **Ya en la noche, Gigi y Howleen se hallaban en la casa de Twyla, la cual daba una atmósfera fúnebre y atemorizarte por causa de lo vieja que es. La madera vieja y podrida se veía como si apenas sostenía la estructura con unos chillidos que espantarían a cualquiera.**_

 _ **Salvo ellas que ya han pasado unas pijamadas en la casa y es realmente agradable. Twyla las guía en el camino ya que al ser la casa del Coco uno puede perderse fácilmente y nunca volver.**_

"Twyla, ¿cómo exactamente sabes sobre el apellido del genio del mundo de las historias?" **_preguntó Howleen._**

"Es algo complicado, el Coco también llega a cumplir la función de Sandman en el mundo de cuentos de hada y mi padre en ocasiones me cuenta sobre las pesadillas que consume. Muchas veces fue a donde se hallaba el Genio de la Lámpara y me contaba que el dejaba ir a su hija para salvarla de un peligro, solo no sabía que podría ser el padre de Gigi"

"Personalmente no se que tan feo estuvo eso de seguir los pasos de tus padres para que me llevara tan lejos" **_mencionó Gigi._**

"Mi hermana dijo que todo eso se resolvió así que no pienses en ello" **_dijo Howleen._**

"Ya llegamos" **_dijo Twyla._**

 ** _Finalmente llegaron a su destino, una puerta carmesí._**

"¿Es está?"

"Si, esta puerta lleva a un punto de enlace con el mundo de cuentos de hadas cerca de la escuela. De ahí solo busquen a los Hermanos Grimm y lo demás es sencillo"

"¿Estás lista Gigi?" **_preguntó Howleen a su amiga._**

"Tanto como puedo, la última vez que vi a los Grimm fue con todo el asunto de Whisp, no se como vayan a reaccionar"

"Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar sobre eso, por ahora solo asegurémonos de llegar en una sola pieza"

"Yo me quedaré aquí para cuando vuelvan, asegúrense volver antes del anochecer o sino estaré en serios problemas con mi papá"

"¿Anochecer?" **_preguntó Howleen._**

"Mi padre trabaja en las noches por lo cual este portal tiene una diferencia horaria entre ambos mundos" ** _explicó Twyla,_** "Que tenga suerte"

 _ **Twyla abrió la puerta revelando solo un brillo blanco, por el cual Gigi y Howleen pasaron entrando al otro lado.**_

* * *

 ** _Las chicas al pasar sintieron como si estuvieran en un tobogán de un parque acuática, solo que con menos agua y más mareos. Gritaban a medida que caían hasta que divisaron una clase de puerta en el fondo que se abrió y por la cual pasaron._**

 ** _Esperando un aterrizaje forzoso se prepararon, pero cuando dejaron de caer tan solo sintieron una superficie suave._**

"Creo que Twyla debió advertirnos sobre los baches en el camino" _**dijo Howleen recuperándose de la experiencia.**_

 _ **Howleen se veía distinta, todavía tenía sus orejas de lobo pero su pelaje se había ido dejando una piel morena. Su cabello seguía de color rosado y liso, llevaba un vestido negro con detalles de lobos en la falda de este. Usaba una chaqueta con algo de pelaje en las mangas y unasbotas de montaña.**_

 _ **Gigi, para ser sincera no había cambiado mucho. Misma ropa, mismo color de piel, el único cambio notable es el cabello que en lugar de su cola de caballo que va hacia arriba con dos nudos, la que ahora iba hacia abajo y tiene 3 nudos.**_

"Prefiero el viaje en alfombra, tiene menos turbulencia en comparación" **_dijo Gigi que entonces miró a su alrededor y noto algo inusual,_** "Am, Howleen, ¿estamos seguros de que era un portal a Ever After High?"

"Supongo, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"Siento que nos hallamos en el País de las Maravillas"

 _ **Howleen dio un vistazo para entender a lo que se refería su amiga y se vio asombrada por el lugar. Mesas en las paredes onduladas, puertas en todos lados, teteras voladoras, escaleras que no van a ningún lado, una maravilla por falta de un mejor término.**_

 _ **Al revisar en lo que estaban sentadas se dieron cuenta de que eran malvaviscos gigantescos, de los cuales Howleen decidió dar un bocado.**_

"Mmm, esta delicioso. Desearía tener un chocolate caliente"

 ** _Con la mención de la palabra deseo Gigi decidió aprovecharlo y hacerle un favor a su amiga, aunque desde que se liberó de su lámpara sus poderes ya no son tan poderosos todavía puede realizar pequeños deseos que quepan en la palma de tu mano._**

 ** _Con ello una taza de chocolate caliente apareció de la nada en la mano de Howleen._**

"Gracias Gigi"

"No hay problema, es un placer. Pero creo que deberíamos tratar de encontrar a alguien que nos de indicaciones de como encontrar a los Hermanos Grimm"

"Trata de relajarte un poco, apenas llegamos. Pero creo que sería bueno hablar con alguien de aquí para asegurarnos que estamos en el mundo correcto, porque personalmente yo empiezo a tener mis dudas" **_dijo Howleen con lo cual se levantaron y fueron a buscar a alguien._**

 ** _Al pasear se dieron cuenta de que se hallaban en alguna clase de restaurante por la gente que comía en las mesas a su alrededor. Finalmente llegaron a una clase de mostrador, Gigi iba a sonar la campana de este pero alguien lo hizo antes que ella._**

"¿En qué puedo ayudarles?" **_dijo un señor detrás del mostrador con un gran sombrero negro con cinta roja y traje gracioso púrpura._**

"Mucho gusto señor, quisiera-" **_decía Gigi, hasta que el señor lo interrumpió._**

"Sale en un segundo" **_dijo desapareciendo en una nube de polvo y volviendo con una gran bandeja con panes, pasteles, té, galletas, básicamente toda la tienda,_** ""¡5 de estos, 6 de aquellos, una docena de aquel y veinte litros de los primeros! Que tengan un buen día. Siguiente"

 _ **De un momento a otro Howleen cargaba con todo lo que no habían pedido y dejándolo en el mostrador.**_

"Creo que hubo un malentendido, señor-"

"Sombrerero, Sombrerero Loco"

"Eso lo explica todo" **_dijo Howleen,_** "Verá, no vinimos a comprar nada"

"Si no vinieron a comprar nada entonces deben de querer comprar algo"

 ** _Howleen gruño de desesperación._**

"Encárgate tu" **_le dijo a Gigi._**

"No entiende, la cosa es que venimos de otro mundo y creo que nos perdimos en el camino, queremos ver a los Hermanos Grimm"

"¿Y por qué no lo dijeron antes? Ellos se encuentran en Ever After High"

"Ya lo sabemos, ¿usted sabe como llegar?" **_preguntó Howleen._**

"Claro, tan solo deben salir de la tienda, luego atravesar toda la Villa Final de Libro dar vuelta a la izquierda en el Bosque Encantado, luego arriba, arriba, abajo, abajo, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha y una vuelta en U en el árbol verde y llegarán a la escuela" **_dijo rápidamente y señalando las direcciones con sus manos dejando confundidas a las chicas._**

"¿No existirá algún atajo?" _**preguntó Gigi.**_

"Creo que aún tengo alguna madriguera que lleva directo a la escuela"

"¿Cómo un túnel?" **_preguntó Howleen a lo cual el Sombrerero soltó una carcajada._**

"Me encanta el humor de otros mundos, vengan por aquí mis queridas hormigas"

 ** _Las chicas siguieron al Sombrero hasta la sección de las puertas, en donde el dueño se acercó hasta una esquina donde se hallaba una cerradura incrustada en la pared. Sacó de su sombrero una llave y la metió ahí, revelando una puerta que abrió._**

"Gracias por su ayuda señor Sombrero"

"Si, y me tiene que decir la receta de estos panes, están deliciosos" **_dijo Howleen con una bandeja de panes que el Sombrereo les dio._**

"Les deseo todas las buenas fortunas en su búsqueda"

 _ **Con ellos las chicas pasaron por la puerta, lo malo es que es una madriguera de conejo y esos tampoco con viajes cómodos.**_

* * *

 _ **La clase de Princesiología de Su Majestad la Reina Blanca llegaba a ser algo aburrida para Kamilah, ya que sentía que la profesora enseñaba las mismas cosas una y otra vez sin ninguna clase de cambio. Tal vez era el hecho de que buena parte de lo que la Reina Blanca siempre hablaba de lo mismo en todas sus clases, como la manera correcta de sonreír y saludar para el público, o que no le agradaba en sí el rol que debía impartir en su historia.**_

 _ **Nunca participo activamente en el conflicto de Royals y Rebels pero eso no evitó que formara una opinión para ella misma sobre el asunto de los destinos. No era que no le agradara su destino en sí, solo que tal vez sería buena hacer algo distinto.**_

 _ **En momentos en el que se sentía tan aburrida ella desearía que hubiera un llamado a la aventura, como el que reciben Apple y Raven cada cierto tiempo, y que fuera en una travesía llena de riesgos y nuevas personas que conocer.**_

"Desearía no tener que estar aquí" _**murmuró para sí misma.**_

 _ **Y como si fuera por arte de magia su deseo se le hizo realidad, solo no de la forma que esperaba.**_

 _ **Escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y al mirar arriba vio a 2 personas cayendo encima de ella haciendo que ella también acabara en el suelo.**_

"¿Por qué todos los portales tienen sus salidas así? ¿Acaso encuentran gracioso el que la gente se caiga?" **_expresó Howleen molesta mientras se recomponía del viaje._**

"Howleen, creo que aterrizamos sobre alguien" **_dijo Gigi._**

"Y ese alguien agradecería que se levantaran"

"Perdona" _**dijo Howleen mientras ayudaban a quien aplastaban a levantarse cuando se dio cuenta de quien era,**_ "¿Kamilah?"

"La chica de Monster High ¿Howleen, cierto?" _**preguntó tratando de recordar el nombre de la monstruita que conoció hace meses a lo cual ella asintió,**_ "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y quién es tu amiga?"

"Es la genio de la que te hable. Gigi, Kamilah; Kamilah, Gigi"

 ** _Su conversación fue interrumpida por Su Majestad la Reina Blanca que aclaro la voz para llamar su atención. Ella parecía molesta por el hecho de que habían interrumpido su clase._**

 _ **Gigi, al ver a su alrededor, notó que toda la clase posaba sus ojos sobre ella.**_ _ **Las alumnas estaban murmurando sobre el hecho de que 2 desconocidas** **aparecieron así de la nada, sin saber porque están aquí. A menos hasta que la maestra con una mirada hizo que todas se callaran para que pudiera hablar.**_

"Discúlpennos jovencitas, pero como ven ustedes están interrumpiendo nuestra clase. ¿Puedo saber la razón de esto?" **_dijo la Reina Blanca._**

"Disculpe señora-"

"Su Majestad la Reina Blanca" **_dijo interrumpiendo a Howleen._**

"Claro. Su Majestad, nosotras-"

"Su Majestad la Reina Blanca" **_dijo forzando su sonrisa._**

"Síguele la corriente" **_susurró Kamilah._**

"Su Majestad la Reina Blanca, para resumir venimos de Monster High y queremos ver a los Hermanos Grimm porque creemos que mi amiga aquí es hija del genio de este mundo"

 _ **Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante esa declaración, en especial Kamilah. Después de procesada la información, Su Majestad la Reina Blanca habló.**_

"Kamilah, lleva a estas dos jovencitas con los Grimm de inmediato y no las pierdas de vista. Las demás tenemos una clase que continuar"

"Entendido" **_dijo Kamilah con lo cual guió a ellas dos fuera de la clase. Parece que este día sería más emocionante._**

 ** _Al encontrarse en los pasillos, decidió hablar con ellas._**

"Howleen, ¿qué quieres decir con que ella es hija del Genio de la Lámpara?"

"¿Recuerdas que dijiste que gracioso sería si ambas historias que teníamos sobre los genios de nuestro mundos estaban de alguna manera relacionadas? Creo que esta es la parte en la que se supone que nos riamos"

"Si, ¿pero cómo?"

"Aún no lo sabemos, tampoco estoy segura de que eso sea verdad, pero personalmente sería bueno conocer algo de mi pasado y creí que aunque no sea procedente de este mundo los Hermanos Grimm puedan darnos respuestas" _**dijo Gigi.**_

"No te preocupes, ellos dos son muy sabios y se que podrán ayudarte en tu problema" _**explicó Kamilah.**_

"Gracias, te estas tomando bien el hecho de que solo aparecí y dije que soy la hija de uno de los personajes clave de tu historia"

"Técnicamente ella lo dijo" **_explicó señalando a Howleen,_** "Pero tengo este presentimiento de que es posible que sea así, es algo de familia"

"Gracias, y perdona por hacerte perder tu clase"

"No te preocupes, ya deseaba salir de ahí"

* * *

 _ **Los Hermanos Grimm se hallaban altamente ocupados en su oficina, revisando papeles provenientes de la región de Aggra hasta que unos toques en la puerta los interrumpieron.**_

"Un momento" _**dijo Milton mientras ambos guardaban los papeles en los gabinetes de sus escritorios,**_ "Pueden pasar"

"Esperen un momento" **_dijo Kamilah a sus amigas mientras ella entraba a la oficina._**

"Señorita Ahmed, un gusto el verla aquí. ¿Tiene algún problema?" **_preguntó Giles._**

"No, la verdad es que un par de alumnas aparecieron en la clase de Su Majestad la Reina Blanca y quieren verlos"

"Veremos en que podemos ayudarlas, que pasen" **_dijo Milton._**

 ** _Con ello ambas pasaron, primero Howleen y luego Gigi. Los Hermanos Grimm al verla se quedaron en shock._**

"¿Milton? ¿Giles?"

"¿Gigi?" **_dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo._**

 ** _Todos se quedaron en un silencio incómodo hasta que alguien decidió hablar._**

"Muchos gusto señores Hermanos Grimm, es un honor el poder conocerlos. Para alguien que conocía a Gigi hace 200 años ustedes se ven bien" **_dijo Howleen tratando de liberar la tensión._**

"¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?" **_preguntó Giles._**

 ** _Antes de que pudieran responder, Milton habló._**

"Creo que se quien fue. Señorita Page, llame inmediatamente"

 ** _Espera, ¿por qué? Tal vez sea por el hecho de que yo fui una de las responsables del portal anterior, creo que tiene sentido pero aún así-_**

"¡Señorita Page!"

 _ **En un momento, impaciente. Ya estoy marcando.**_

"¿Será posible que en este tiempo se volvieran locos?" _**susurró Howleen a Gigi que solo encogió los hombros.**_

 _ **El espejono de Kamilah empezó a sonar y lo contesto poniéndolo en voz alta. Por suerte Humphrey finalmente tuvo algo de tiempo y encontró una manera de que en la pantalla apareciera una silueta de mi cara que se movía con mis expresiones, algo así como videollamada pero más ingenioso.**_

 _ **"Aquí estoy señor Grimm"**_

"¿Acaso tu tienes que ver con el hecho de que dos estudiantes de Monster High esten aquí? Porque te recuerdo que se te permite el interactuar con los estudiantes e ir a clases siempre y cuando no interfieras en las historias provocando un daño irreparable" _**preguntó Milton.**_

 _ **"Para su información no tuve nada que ver en eso. Ellas lo tenían planeado cuando empece a narrar su historia así que todo sucedió naturalmente"**_

"¿Quién es ella? ¿Es hija del Espejo Mágico o algo así?" _**preguntó Gigi a Kamilah.**_

 ** _"Disculpa mis modales. Brooke Page, hija de los narradores y es genial el poder hablar con ustedes"_**

"¿Narradores? ¿Cómo de un libro?"

 _ **"Algo así, es complicado"**_

"No nos desviemos del tema, ¿cómo llegaron a la escuela? Creímos que no había más portales" **_menciono Milton._**

"Creo que podemos responder eso" **_dijo Gigi,_** "Nuestra amiga Twyla tiene un portal en su casa y nos permitió usarlo para llegar aquí, aunque parece que primero nos llevo al País de las Maravillas"

 _ **"No fue así, solo fueron a la Mercería y Casa del Té, esta a la vuelta de la esquina"**_

"Con sus indicaciones no lo parecía" **_dijo Howleen._**

"Creo que hablan del portal de Sandman" **_dijo Giles._**

"Recuérdame el soñar decirle a Sandman esta noche" _**dijo Milton, que con el asunto de como llegaron ya resuelto es hora de hablar sobre el elefante en la habitación.**_

"Ha pasado un muy largo tiempo señorita Grant, ¿en qué nos necesita?" **_dijo en una voz más calmada pero que denota los nervios que siente de tener esta conversación._**

"Es algo complicado, antes que nada quiero que me respondan esto. ¿Acaso provengo de este mundo?"

 ** _Los Grimm se tomaron un momento para responder, ambos intercambiaron miradas y supieron que se debía decir._**

"Si, tu eres la hija del Genio de la Lámpara de las historias" **_dijo Giles._**

 _ **Fue una gran revelación para Gigi, ella desde siempre creyó que era originaria del mundo de los monstruos, pero ahora no sabía que hacer. Muchos pensamientos pasaron por su mente tratando de dar sentido a la situación, aunque hasta ahora había estado abierta a esta posibilidad era distinto el que te confirmaran el hecho que vienes de un lugar distinto al que creías.**_

 _ **Muchas preguntas se formaron y esperaba obtener respuestas.**_

"¿Mi padre me envió lejos para protegerme de los destinos?"

"Cuando fuimos a hablar con tu padre el no quiso hablar del tema, posiblemente de lo dolido que tuvo que estar, pero es lo más probable. Encontramos un espejo portal en su cueva por lo que sospechamos que así es como te envío allá" **_dijo Giles._**

"¿Por qué no me acuerdo nada de este mundo? Mi padre debió que haberme contado historias sobre lo que le paso a él u otros cuentos de hadas, ¿por qué no me acuerdo de nada?"

"Fue por mi culpa" _**dijo Milton,**_ "Yo convencí a mi hermano que no podíamos dejar a un personaje de cuentos clave varado en medio del mundo monstruoso por lo cual fuimos a buscarte, nos tardamos varios años y mientras más tiempo estuvimos ahí nos dimos cuenta que también habían historias de genios en ese mundo concediendo deseos, tal como tú. Te encontramos mientras le concedías deseos a una joven monstruo"

"Eso lo recuerdo" **_dijo Gigi,_** "Ustedes se presentaron como coleccionistas de historias y quisieron saber la mía, y yo se los conté"

"Creías que seguías en tu mundo y de una manera cumplías tu destino, esa es la razón por la cual pude convencer a mi hermano de que podías quedarte allí" **_dijo Giles._**

"Te pedían deseos y tu los concedías, y el hecho de que no se suponía que el genio tuviera hijos hizo que no fueras necesaria en la historia, nos íbamos a ir pero entonces..."

"Whisp"

"Exacto" **_dijo Giles,_** "Yo no quería que te sintieras sola, y Milton al saber lo que hice decidió que nos quedaríamos a observar un tiempo más. Y nosotros sabemos que es lo que sucedió después"

"¿Qué sucedió?" **_preguntó Kamilah que estuvo tranquilamente escuchando todo esto pero se dio cuenta que se metió en la conversación,_** "Disculpen, no es asunto mío. No debería entrometerme"

"No te preocupes, para entenderlo es necesario que conozcan toda la historia" **_dijo Giles que empezó a contarlo,_** "Whisp nació a partir de un deseo durante un eclipse solar para acompañar a Gigi en la lámpara, desafortunadamente sintió celos de Gigi por obtener toda la atención y manipuló a una poseedora de la lámpara para obtener todo el poder, pero la pudimos detener"

"Ahí fue donde puse un límite, decidí que lo mejor era que, si en caso Whisp resurgiera nuevamente, habría que borrar los recuerdos del mundo de los Cuentos de Hada para protegerlo. Fue algo sencillo que no necesito que activara la lámpara y una vez logrado lo envíe a un lugar seguro" _**termino de contar Milton.**_

"Dudo el ático de una escuela pueda calificarse como seguro" **_dijo Howleen._**

"En ese momento creí que era lo mejor para nuestro mundo. Sinceramente nunca pensé en lo mucho que te hubiera afectado como persona y al ver atrás a esos eventos me pregunto si hubiera habido algo que hiciera diferente para que no tuvieras que sufrir tanto tiempo"

"Yo también me culpé por mucho tiempo hermano, ese evento provocó un gran distanciamiento entre nosotros e hizo que ya no emprendiéramos viajes tan lejanos a otros mundos. Pero en especial lo siento por ti Gigi, si sientes alguna clase de enojo eres libre de expresarlo" **_dijo Giles._**

"Entiendo por lo que pasaron, lo que tuvieron que hacer para protegerme y a su propio mundo. Tengo un enojo en mi interior por el hecho de que siento que lo que sabía sobre mi misma era una mentira, pero al mismo tiempo se que todo lo que he vivido no lo ha sido" **_decía Gigi,_** "No hay manera de cambiar lo que pasó y aunque si hay un par de cosas que desearía que sucedieran diferente, a fin de cuentas estoy feliz tal y como estoy. Por lo cual les pido que no se culpen y les agradezco por tener la fuerza de contarme todo esto"

 _ **Gigi se acerco para darles un abrazo a los Hermanos Grimm los cuales aceptaron con felicidad.**_

 ** _A Howleen y Kamilah les empezaron a poner los ojos llorosos por esta escena conmovedora y para ser sinceros a mi también un poco. 'snif' Creo que necesito unos pañuelos._**

 _ **Terminado el abrazo, Milton hablo.**_

"Es bueno sacar ese peso de encima todos estos años, ¿no es así hermano?"

"Por supuesto"

"Perdón por interrumpir el momento, pero hasta donde entendí Gigi tiene una gemela malvada, ¿acaso se encargaron de ella?" _**preguntó Kamilah.**_

"Eso, lo resolvimos hace una eternidad. Aunque parte de eso sigue siendo algo borroso para mi" _**dijo Howleen,**_ "Para resumir, Whisp se volvió buena y tomo el lugar de Gigi como genio de la lámpara, aunque esta cayó del lado profundo de la piscina y no hemos vuelto a oír de ella desde entonces"

"¿Y por qué no nadaron a por ella?"

"Aún no han inventado un submarino que llegue tan profundo"

 ** _"Detesto cuando ponen a personajes en un autobús así"_**

"¿Creí que habías colgado?" **_me preguntó Gigi._**

 ** _"Solo lo puse en mudo, dudo que me quieran oír narrando todo lo que hacen, llega a ser molesto"_**

"Esperen, ¿dijiste el lado profundo de la piscina?" **_preguntó Milton._**

"Si, ¿por qué?"

"No creerás que-" _**dijo Giles que fue interrumpido por su hermano.**_

"Desafortunadamente, tal vez sea el caso"

"Hola, ¿qué sucede? ¿Acaso todos hablan en acertijos aquí?" **_preguntó Howleen._**

"Los últimos días han habido reportes alarmantes provenientes de las provincias exteriores de la región de Aggra" **_dijo Milton a lo cual Kamilah se horrorizo, nadie quiere escuchar malas noticias de su hogar,_** "La actividad de los 40 Ladrones ha aumentado exponencialmente y nadie a logrado detenerlos, incluso cuando parecen acorralados se escapan por arte de magia. No sabíamos el porque hasta ahora"

 _ **Sacó de su escritorio una imagen de uno de los ladrones, estaba algo borroso y no se podía distinguir la forma, pero parecía que sostenía alguna clase de lámpara.**_

"¡Esa es mi lámpara!, ¿cómo llego hasta aquí?" **_expresó Gigi._**

"Nosotros tampoco estábamos seguros si era la misma, pero ahora con tu confirmación nuestro temor se hace realidad. Algo que ustedes no saben es que el lado profundo de la piscina de su escuela es tan profundo que llega hasta las aguas de otros mundos" **_dijo Giles._**

"Si, eso no tiene nada de sentido" **_dijo Howleen._**

"Pero es un hecho" **_dijo Milton,_** "De alguna manera llego a las aguas de nuestros reinos hasta la superficie y termino en las manos de los 40 Ladrones."

"¿Y no hay posibilidad de que sea otra lámpara?" **_dijo Kamilah._**

"Desde hace siglos que no hay otro genio en esa región y la lámpara mágica de la historia se deja guardada bajo máxima seguridad en la Cueva de las Maravillas y es la única con un genio registrado, por lo cual el hecho de que ellos tengan una significa que es muy probable la genio que esta concediendo estos deseos es Whisp"

 _ **"Parece que el autobús volvió"**_

"¿No dijeron que ella se había vuelto buena?" _**preguntó Kamilah.**_

"Si, pero sigue siendo un genio y siempre y cuando no inflija las reglas se ve obligada a conceder todos los deseos que le pidan" _**explico la genio.**_

"Y los 40 Ladrones son de los más codiciosos que hay"

 _ **Claramente la atmósfera de la oficina había cambiado varias veces durante los últimos minutos, comenzando con incertidumbre de contar la verdad con alivio después de que esta fuera contado de nuevo a incertidumbre por las noticias que recibieron.**_

 _ **Las noticias de que el lugar del que Kamilah provenía sufría tanto y que ella era incapaz de ayudar le dolía. Gigi estaba emocionalmente exhausta pero con el hecho de que su hermana/amiga/sombra se halle aquí, y que la usen para causar dolor la llenaba de arrepentimiento. Y Howleen simplemente sentía culpa, pero todas tenían una cosa en común: sabían que debían ayudar.**_

"Tenemos que hacer algo" **_expreso Howleen,_** "La lámpara termino aquí por nosotros y creo que deberíamos tratar de arreglarlo"

"Concuerdo con ella. No dejaré que unos ladronzuelos amenacen a mi gente de esa manera"

"Y yo tengo que ayudar a Whisp, no debería sufrir así"

"Bueno, planeábamos pedirle ayuda a unas estudiantes nuestras con el asunto, pero supongo que este equipo sería suficiente" **_dijo Giles._**

 _ **Después de pensarlo un momento Milton habló,**_ "Con el conocimiento de Kamilah de la zona y los poderes de Gigi deberían de ser suficientes, y esta jovencita también puede ayudar, el problema es que los caminos con Aggra están bloqueados y no estamos seguros que sea seguro teletransportarse hasta ahí, al parecer quienes han tratado han acabado en un calabozo de los 40 Ladrones"

"No se preocupen, yo me ocupo de ello" **_dijo Kamilah._**

"Les deseamos suerte en su viaje" **_dijo Giles, con lo cual las jovencitas salieron de la oficina._**

"Me sorprendió el hecho de que nos hayan permitido ir en esta aventura, usualmente los problemas de por acá se resuelven gracias a Apple White o Raven Queen"

"Bueno, yo estoy emocionada ya que oficialmente sería mi primer aventura escolar en la que participe sin ser hipnotizada por un genio sombra"

"Yo solo espero que lo hagamos bien todo esto"

 _ **"No hay que preocuparse Gigi, todo saldrá bien al final"**_

"Sigues aquí" **_dijo Kamilah algo sorprendida,_** "Creía que tenías trabajo de narrador que hacer y por eso andabas tan callada"

 ** _"Bueno, mis padres no están y considerando que fue gracias a Milton que Howleen y Gigi me conocieron y no fue por cuenta propia, supuse que ahora soy un personaje activo en esta historia y puedo participar"_**

"¿Acaso se te prohíbe el participar?" _**preguntó Gigi.**_

 _ **"Déjame explicarles..."**_

* * *

 ** _"Y así es como puedo hablar con todos e asistir a las clases"_**

 ** _Dije mientras termine de contarle lo que paso hace unos capítulos. Wow es raro narrar en primera persona._**

 _ **Ahora nos hallábamos en la alcoba de Kamilah, la cual estaba revisando unas maletas hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando.**_

"Aquí está" **_dijo mientras sacaba una alfombra de ahí._**

"Una alfombra mágica, genial" **_dijo Howleen._**

"Si, lo malo es que todavía no tengo mi licencia de vuelo de alfombra. Esperaba que tu pudieras volarla en mi lugar" _**dijo refiriéndose a Gigi.**_

"Tengo algo de experiencia, aunque dudo que mi licencia sea válida aquí" _**dijo mientras extendía la alfombra sobre el suelo y sentándose en ella,**_ "Hazme el favor en abrir la ventana Howleen"

"Listo"

 ** _Todas se acomodaron en la alfombra listas para volar. Gigi agarró la tela frente a ella y la elevó con suavidad, haciendo que todas se levantaron del suelo flotando en la alfombra. Entonces se inclinó hacia adelante con lo cual se impulsaron en esa dirección fuera del cuarto._**

 ** _Si uno mirará hacia abajo todas las personas parecerían hormigas y con el viento de enfrente dando una brisa refrescante, lo cual para Kamilah es una sensación emocionante._**

"¡Woo-Hoo!" _**exclamó,**_ "Disculpen, pero nunca había estado tan alto"

"Disfrútalo, nadie te detiene" **_dijo Howleen._**

"Muy bien, disculpa"

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" _**preguntó Howleen.**_

"Claro, ¿qué es?"

"¿Por qué te disculpas tanto?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Siento que te disculpas demasiado, no es por ofender ni nada. Solo lo resalte"

"No lo hago" **_dijo un poco a la defensiva._**

 ** _"Bueno, en lo que va del día has dicho 'disculpa' o 'perdón' por lo menos unas 5 veces, y 4 de ellas en la última hora"_**

"Llega a ser molesto que seas capaz de saber todo, ¿lo sabías?"

 _ **"Viene con el trabajo"**_

 ** _Kamilah suspiró,_** "Tal vez si me disculpe mucho, según Su Majestad la Reina Blanca llega a ser amable el decirlo"

"¿Eso les enseñan en clase? Su sistema educativo si que es raro"

"Han habido platicas recientes de que cambiaran los métodos de enseñanza y a las clases que se enseñan según el rol en la historia de uno, aunque para cuando lo hagan ya me habría graduado"

"Sabes que, te voy a dar un consejo gratis. Trata de no decir tanto 'disculpa', te hará sentir más segura de ti misma. Y si lo que quieres es ser amable trata de decir gracias"

 _ **"Ese es un muy buen consejo"**_

"Gracias, soy una experta en ese de donde vengo"

"Chicas" **_dijo Gigi,_** "Ya que acabaron con su platica motivacional, ¿me podrían decir hacia donde tengo que ir?"

 _ **Entonces las chicas notaron que estaban paradas sobre la Villa Final de Libro. Al parecer hace 5 minutos que estamos así.**_

"Dis-" _**dijo Kamilah que se detuvo y reformuló su oración,**_ "Por supuesto, yo te guió"

 _ **Howleen y yo sonreímos, es bueno algo de desarrollo de personaje.**_

* * *

 _ **"El viaje en alfombra es sorprendentemente tranquilo, ha habido pocas turbulencias en el camino. Gracias a las indicaciones de Kamilah dejamos la región del Bosque Encantado en dirección a Aggra, con Gigi concentrándose para evitar alguna parvada de aves inesperada"**_

 _ **"Actualmente nos hallamos en el desierto, bajo un sol abrasador. Tanto que si acaso hubiera algún oasis este se evaporaría instantáneamente"**_

"Veo que eres optimista con el clima" **_"dijo Howleen. Espera, ¿acaso deje esto encendido?"_**

"Sip. No se que me sorprende más, que la señal llegue hasta aquí o que la batería del celular dure tanto"

 _ **"Lo mejor es que no uses la lógica y solo aceptes de que usamos magia para que esto suceda"**_

"Mi mayor pregunta es cuanto costarán las llamadas que haces"

 ** _"Técnicamente no hay un costo por llamadas interdimencionales, sino consumiría los datos de todos en un instante"_**

 ** _Howleen dio una carcajada._**

"Brooke, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?"

 ** _"Claro"_**

"¿Cómo puedes ser el narrador un personaje de la historia? A menos que dentro de esta uno escriba sus memorias no veo como funciona"

 _ **"Es complicado. Se supone que no debería interferir y solo narrar lo que pasa, pero también quisiera participar directamente como un personaje, lo cual es genial"**_

"¿Es por eso que te uniste a esta aventura aunque no debías?"

 _ **"¿Mis padres no están y yo tengo la posibilidad de participar en una aventuras con genios? No me lo perdería por nada. Eso y tengo el presentimiento de que necesitaran mi ayuda más adelante"**_

"¿Sabes lo que va a pasar?"

 ** _"No exactamente, solo se más o menos en que dirección se supone que debe ir la historia. Aunque si puedo interferir y hacer que llegue más rápido a este, al menos lo se por experiencia"_**

"¿Y cómo has interferido en el pasado?"

 ** _"Cosas sencillas: decirle a Maddie, la hija del Sombrerero Loco que me podía oír, sobre que debían de hacer; mover libros, cambiar el clima-"_**

"Wow, ¿puedes alterar el clima?"

 ** _"Si, ¿quieres verlo?"_**

"¿Quién no?"

 _ **"Muy bien. El día soleado que nuestras heroínas tenían de repente se volvió en una tormenta con relámpagos con vientos feroces, que entonces se transformo en una tormenta de nieve en medio de la noche con temperaturas muy bajas. ¿Me pase un poco?"**_

 _ **"Lo digo considerando que están empapadas y temblando. Es muy obvio que me pase"**_

"¿Tú crees?"

 _ **"Perdón. El clima volvió a la normalidad como debía ser, pero el calor más agradable"**_

"Mucho mejor. Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer a menos que sea para obtener un día libre de clases"

 ** _"Lo tendré en cuenta"_**

"Pero una duda, eso significa que también eres responsable de desastres naturales. No es por ofender ni nada, simple curiosidad"

 ** _"Ese es un tema más complicado. La alteración del clima solo es utilizada para ambientación y no se supone que tenga un efecto duradero, pero un desastre natural como terremotos o tornados es algo que causa muchos daños. Solo los más experimentados pueden crearlos y NUNCA se deben usar. Si acaso suceden en una historia sucede por medios naturales, sin intervención"_**

"Ser narrador es más complicado de lo que creí, ya entiendo porque prefieres participar en la historia"

 ** _"Gracias por la plática. Ahora si me disculpas creo que Kamilah y Gigi van a conversar y tendré que centrarme en ello"_**

"Muy bien. Fue un gusto hablar contigo"

 _ **"Igualmente"**_

 _ **Gigi y Kamilah estaban mirando al frente, con Kamilah apreciando el paisaje del desierto mientras que Gigi aún seguía fijándose en el camino.**_

"Oye Gigi, ¿te encuentras bien?"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Te ves algo cansada, ¿qué dices si cambiamos de lugar un rato?" _**preguntó Kamilah.**_

"No, no. Estoy bien. Debemos llegar a tu hogar lo más rápido posible"

"Por suerte la alfombra nos ahorro varias horas de viaje, pero aún así te veo mal, ¿te sucede algo?"

 _ **La verdad es que Gigi se hallaba algo estresada, aunque esperaba que no lo notara nadie.**_

"Nadie te va a juzgar, si te pasa algo sería mejor si nos lo contaras ahora"

"Es mi hermana, estoy preocupada por ella"

"Es completamente entendible, yo también estoy preocupada por los habitantes de mi reino que están sufriendo pero vamos a ayudar a todos"

"No es sobre si tendremos éxito o no" **_dijo Gigi con voz entrecortada,_** "Tengo miedo de lo que pensaría de mi por abandonarla"

"Oye, ¿por qué dices eso?"

 _ **La genio suspiró antes de empezar a hablar.**_

"Después de su primer intento fallido de obtener mis poderes, nos volvimos distantes. Ella vagaba por toda la lámpara evitándome, trate de llegar a ella pero no pude. Quería fuéramos felices como en los viejos tiempos pero nunca encontré la manera de hacerlo, por lo que solo espere a que alguien encontrara la lámpara para así poder hablar con alguien"

"Aunque al final nosotras resolvimos nuestras diferencias, sentí que nos separamos muy rápido con ella volviéndose la nueva genio de la lámpara y yo quedándome en Monster High. Me dije a mi misma que ser genio era lo que ella quería por lo cual estaría feliz y eso me calmaba, pero en el fondo sabía que Whisp se sentiría solitaria ahí dentro de la lámpara"

"El pasado tal vez este escrito en piedra, pero el futuro lo escribes tu misma" **_dijo Kamilah,_** "Estoy segura que ustedes dos tendrán tiempo de hablar de todo eso"

"Es una frase hermosa, ¿de dónde viene?"

"Viene inscrito aquí" _**dijo mostrándole un anillo que estaba atado a un cordón que usaba como un collar oculto debajo de su ropa,**_ "Es una antigua reliquia familiar de hace generaciones, tiene su propia historia si quieres escucharla"

"Tal vez en otro momento"

"Hey Gigi, ¿sabes qué?" **_dijo Howleen que estuvo callada todo este rato escuchando la plática,_** "Si te hace sentir mejor, fue por mi hermano que la lámpara termino en la piscina, por lo cual cuando regresemos puedo desear un castigo para él"

 _ **Gigi se rió un poco con esto.**_

"Gracias, ya me siento mejor" _**dijo volteándose un momento hacia ellas.**_

"No hay d-¡CUIDADO!" **_gritó Howleen_**

 _ **Gigi se volteó y observó una parvada acercándose hacia ellos rápidamente, trato de esquivarlos pero al hacerlo perdió el control yendo en ruta de colisión hacia el suelo.**_

"¡Desearía que sobrevivamos la caída!" **_gritó Kamilah._**

 _ **La genio agarró con fuerzas la alfombra tratando de elevarlo. De último minuto logró hacerlo evitando quedaron como panqueques en la acera, pero por la velocidad de caída seguían moviéndose hacia adelante hasta estrellarse contra un carreta de heno.**_

"Muy bien hecho Gigi, claramente no te has oxidado"

"Este mundo esta obsesionado con aterrizajes forzosos" **_dijo Howleen mientras se limpiaba._**

 ** _"Según la regla de 3 este sería el último"_**

"Eso espero"

 _ **Las tres jovencitas estonces se levantaron y arreglaron del choque. Kamilah enrollando alfombra y llevándola sobre su hombro.**_

"¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar a Aggra?" **_preguntó Gigi._**

"Nada, ya estamos aquí" **_dijo Kamilah, y era verdad._**

 ** _La joven princesa al ver los edificios supo de inmediato que era su hogar, con casas hechas de piedra y mercaderes en las calles. Ellas habían aterrizado en una zona abierta a diferencia de las calles más estrechas donde uno apenas puede moverse. Aún así habían muchas personas por ahí, entre ellos unos niños jugando._**

"Nos encontramos en los límites de la región, donde los 40 Ladrones han atacado más"

"Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha" **_dijo Howleen, con lo cual todas empezaron a caminar en busca de algún indicio de donde podrían estar los 40 Ladrones ahora mismo._**

"Parece que conoces este lugar muy bien para ser criada en un palacio" **_dijo Howleen,_** "Sin ofender, solo lo digo como observación"

"No te preocupes, la verdad es que mi padre me llevaba a pasear de vez en cuando era pequeña, mostrándome como el vivía antes de conocer a mi madre y que el entender eso me ayudaría a un día ser un gran líder. Mi padre ha tratado de ayudarlos todo lo que puede, pero las leyes antiguas evitan que los ayude más"

"¿Por qué?"

"Varias de las historias de aquí incluyen ladrones, por lo cual hace generaciones se crearon leyes irrompibles para permitir que permanecieran y cumplieran sus roles"

"Y yo creí que su mundo era mejor que el nuestro, ambos parecen tener los mismos problemas"

"Tengo la esperanza de poder cambiarlo en el futuro ahora que no hay nada de destinos, etcétera. A veces creo que le dimos demasiada importancia a eso"

 _ **Pero entonces escucharon un grito.**_

"¡Escóndanse! ¡Los 40 Ladrones vienen!"

 _ **Hubo galopes a la distancia por lo menos 5 caballos, acercándose a la zona. Ellas se escondieron en un callejón para evitar ser vistas. Los golpeteos pararon y oyeron a una voz femenina decir.**_

"Deseo que todos los habitantes de las afueras tengan riquezas que podamos robar"

 _ **Al asomarse para ver, Gigi vio a su hermana, Whisp.**_ _ **Ella se veía igual que ella, solo que con piel azul y uno que otro cambio estético menor. A parte de eso, se notaba que estaba triste, que esto no era lo que tenía pensado cuando se volvió genio de la lámpara.**_

 _ **Con un chasqueo varias de las personas que se hallaban en la calle obtuvieron tesoros uno a uno, solo para estos ser tomados por los ladrones.**_

 _ **Uno de los niños trato de irse con unas monedas, pero los ladrones lo notaron y lo agarraron quitándole el oro.**_

"Volveremos mañana a la misma hora, así que se les agradecería su presencia. Vayamos al siguiente sector, y tú..." **_dijo la ladrona,_** "Métete en la lámpara"

 ** _Con ello los ladrones se fueron, con lo cual nuestras heroínas salieron de su escondite._**

"Será mejor que las sigamos, podrían guiarnos hasta su guarida" **_dijo Kamilah,_** "Iremos a pie para tratar de ser sigilosas"

"Espero que no este tan lejos" _**dijo Howleen.**_

* * *

 _ **Si estuvo muy lejos, la patrulla de ladrones que siguieron fueron a varias partes de las afueras robándole a cada uno de los habitantes tesoros. Posteriormente se adentraron al desierto y llegaron hasta una cueva parándose en la entrada de esta. Las chicas se escondieron detrás de unas rocas cercanas aunque no se asomaron para evitar ser vistas, pero pudieron escuchar que una de ellas**_ _ **deseo que toda riqueza que no hubieran tomado apareciera frente a ellos, con lo cual hubo un sonido metálico.**_

 _ **Después oyeron el sonido de las paredes de roca abriéndose y**_ ** _cerrándose._** ** _Se quedaron escondidas en las rocas hasta que se aseguraron que no había moros en la costa, con lo cual salieron._**

"¿Por qué hacen eso?" _**preguntó Howleen que junto a sus amigas estaban escondidas detrás de un camello,**_ "¿Para que robarles? ¿No pueden solo pedir todas las riquezas del mundo?"

"Valoran la tradición del robo, es por lo que lo hacen" _**dijo Kamilah.**_

 _ **"Básicamente es el mismo ego de hacerles saber a los demás que son mejores que ellos, como el de los villanos y sus monólogos"**_

"Eso siempre me ha molestado. Si fueran más listos nada más destruirían a sus enemigos cuando tuvieran la oportunidad"

 _ **"Simple conveniencia de la trama"**_

"Bueno, ahora solo tenemos que entrar. Ábrete Sésamo" _**dijo Howleen avanzando hacia adelante esperando que las puertas se abrieran, pero solo encontrándose contra roca sólida,**_ "Ouch, ¿acaso era salami y no sésamo?"

"Chicas, creo que los ladrones se actualizaron a tiempos modernos" _**dijo Gigi mientras señalaba un panel de control electrónico con números.**_

"Brooke, ¿acaso hay posibilidad de que conozcas la contraseña?" **_me preguntó Howleen._**

 ** _"Desafortunadamente no, soy narradora no adivina"_**

"Antes de abrir la puerta creo que sería bueno que tuviéramos un plan, ¿no lo creen?" _**dijo Kamilah,**_ "En el momento que sepan que estamos ahí pueden desear que estemos en el calabozo, debemos de ser sigilosas para poder llegar a la Sala de Tesoros, en donde es muy probable que es donde se hallé la lámpara"

"Tienes razón, ¿pero cómo evadiremos a los 40 Ladrones?" **_dijo Gigi._**

"Si, son 37 más que nosotras. La única que pasa desapercibida es Brooke"

 _ **"¡Eso es! ¡Yo les diré a por dónde ir! Los narradores sabemos donde están todos en todo momento por lo cual puedo guiarlas. Como ahora que no hay nadie vigilando la entrada"**_

"Eso funcionará, ahora solo falta el abrir la puerta"

 ** _Nos olvidamos de ello, dudo que pase pronto un ladrón para poder obligarlo a dar la clave. Es posible que pueda manipular el panel y hacer que se abran las puertas, pero no si es posible. Debo intentarlo._**

"Desearía que hubiera una manera de abrirlas" **_dijo Howleen, claramente sin la intención de que se volviera realidad pero yo si trataré._**

 ** _Hubo un cortocircuito en el panel haciendo que se friera, y en el proceso haciendo que las puertas se abrieran. ¡Funcionó!_**

"Bien hecho Gigi, Brooke guíanos" **_dijo Kamilah._**

 ** _"Bien, primero avancen y vayan a la izquierda"_**

 ** _Con ello entraron a la cueva, pero Gigi se hallaba confundida, ¿por qué le agradeció a ella el hecho de que las puertas se abrieran?_**

 ** _Podría decirles que fui yo pero ahora no es el momento, debo guiarlas por la cueva. ¡Qué emoción!_**

* * *

 ** _"Ahora a la derecha y ahí debería de estar la Sala de Tesoros"_**

"Fue más sencillo de lo que pensé" _**susurró Howleen.**_

"Hubo menos guardias de lo esperado, ahora solo hay que entrar ahí y recuperar la lámpara, así obtendremos a tu hermana" _**dijo Kamilah.**_

"¿No les parece raro que no haya nadie cuidando todo esto?" **_dijo Gigi._**

"Son demasiado confiados, por lo cual no esperan que les roben a los ladrones"

 _ **Con cuidado entraron a la cámara, la cual estaba repleta de cosas. Cofres con monedas de oro, barras de oro apiladas a montones, diamantes y muchas otras gemas preciosas, pinturas, estatuas. Con todo esto la Cueva de las Maravillas parecía insignificante. Avanzaron por las riquezas, con Howleen algo distraída viéndose en un espejo con unos collares que se puso.**_

"¿Creen que me pueda llevar un recuerdo o dos de aquí?"

 _ **"Siempre y cuando puedas vivir con el hecho de que eso le perteneció a alguien más y les fue robado"**_

"Ahora me siento mal" _**dijo mientras se quitaba los accesorios.**_

"¿Cómo sabremos dónde la lámpara está entre todo esto?" _**preguntó la genio.**_

"El ego. Los 40 Ladrones lo tendrían como la pieza central en su colección, por lo cual debe estar más adelante"

"Sabes mucho sobre los ladrones"

"Es parte del estudio que tuve en casa antes de asistir a Ever After High, nada especial" _**dijo Kamilah,**_ "Me había mantenido al día con las noticias del lugar, aunque esta semana no tanto por lo cual me tomo de sorpresa cuando lo dijeron los directores"

"¿Los 40 Ladrones habían sido un problema antes?" **_preguntó Gigi._**

"No, tan solo unos incidentes aislados donde le robaban a algunos califas pero nada grave, no dañaban a la población directamente. El poder la la lámpara debió hacer codicioso al Rey de los Ladrones" _**decía Kamilah hasta que notó algo brillando más adelante,**_ "¡Ahí está!"

 _ **Ella fue corriendo para alcanzar la lámpara que se hallaba en un pedestal. Las visitantes de Monster High trataron de seguir su paso pero ella se les adelanto.**_

 _ **Oh no.**_

 _ **"Chicas, los ladrones. Se están acercando"**_

"¡Aquí!" _**dijo la joven princesa sosteniendo la lámpara. Solo había un problema.**_

"Esa no es la lámpara correcta" **_dijo Howleen._**

"¿Qué?"

 ** _La lámpara que sostenía era una simple lámpara de aceite, sin propiedades mágicas._**

 _ **"Ya están en la entrada de la sala, debemos escondernos"**_

"Gigi, debes sacarnos. Deseo que nos saques de aquí" **_dijo Kamilah._**

"No puedo, no tengo poder suficiente"

"¿De qué hablas? ¿Y qué hay del aterriza o la puerta? ¡Tus poderes hicieron eso!"

 _ **"¡Lo primero fue suerte y lo segundo fui yo, pero ahora no importa. Debemos-Muy tarde. Ya fuimos emboscados"**_

 _ **Había 38 personas presentes, la mitad chicos y la otra mitad chicas todos jóvenes, todos con ropa negra salvo por el turbante o hijab que usaban en su cabeza respectivamente. Cada uno de ellos empuñando sus espadas hacia nosotros.**_

"¿Alguien tiene un comentario que hacer para aliviar el ambiente? ¿Nadie? ¿Sólo yo? Bien" _**dijo Howleen, y se agradece el intento.**_

"¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Unas niñas tratando de robarnos?" _**decía una voz femenina a lo lejos. Ella se acercaba haciendo el total de ladrones en la habitación de 39.**_

 _ **Era una joven con piel morena, que igual que sus compañeras llevaba ropa negra pero sin hijab trayendo su pelo suelto. Ella traía la lámpara mágica sosteniéndolo sobre la palma de su mano.**_

"¿No saben que no hay que robar a un ladrón? En especial si se trata de un genio lo que tratan de robar"

"Devuélvenoslo, no te pertenece" _**expresó Howleen.**_

"Claro que sí, nos pertenece a todos. Los 39 de nosotros tenemos el derecho de usarlo por que yo lo 'encontré' en una caravana que venía del mar. Lo que la Reina de los Ladrones dice se hace"

"¿39?"

"Hay un sujeto nuevo que sigue a prueba, aún no lo consideramos un ladrón" _**explicó la Reina de los Ladrones,**_ "En fin, un genio que concede 13 deseos es algo sorprendente. Puedes desear que tus ladrones no traten de robar la lámpara o usarla contra ti, que la lámpara siempre este junto a ti a menos que la prestes, o incluso darnos tecnología muy avanzada para proteger nuestras riquezas como cámaras ocultas en esta sala" _**señaló a ciertas estalactitas en el techo que dentro tenían cámaras ocultas.**_

"Si puede hacer lo que sea, ¿por qué seguir atormentando a la gente? ¿Cuál es el punto de robar ahora que con un solo deseo pueden tenerlo todo?" _**dijo Kamilah, la verdad es un buen argumento.**_

 ** _La Reina de los Ladrones entonces logró identificar a quien tenía frente suyo._**

"Su Alteza, disculpe mis modales. No la identifique con toda esa tierra sobre usted, veo que trabajo duro para llegar hasta aquí y tomar lo nuestro. Con ese espíritu podría ser una de nosotros, un ladrón trabaja duro para no ser capturado y obtener lo que sea que quiera. Uno podría desear el palacio completo con un genio, pero la verdad el sentimiento de obtenerlo de la manera difícil hace que sea más satisfactorio el final"

"Admito que el genio ayuda a acelerar algunos pasos, como el asegurarse que siempre haya a quienes robar, salir de callejones sin salida o asegurar un puesto de liderazgo entre tus compañeros, pero al final es por nuestro sudor que salimos adelante. Es un legado que debe preservarse, pero dudo que tu al tener un destino tan cómodo sepa entenderlo"

"¡Tú no mereces la lámpara!" _**dijo Gigi enojada a la Ladrona.**_

"¿Y qué sabes tú de eso? Pareces un genio pero cuando te piden un deseo simple no tienes el poder de hacerlo realidad, a diferencia del que esta en esta lámpara. Sería bueno que vieras a un verdadero genio en acción. ¡Whisp, te ordeno que salgas!"

 _ **Con esas palabras un humo azul comenzó a salir de la lámpara y al disiparse este apareció Whisp.**_

"¿Cómo puedo ser-¿Gigi?" _**dijo sin creer lo que veía,**_ "¿Qué? ¿Cómo?"

"¡Whisp! No te preocupes, te sacaremos te esta" **_dijo Gigi._**

"Ustedes dos se conocen, explícamelo" **_ordenó_** **_la Reina de los Ladrones a su genio._**

"Ella solía ser la genio de la lámpara que tienes en tus manos antes que yo, lo último que supe de ella es que se hallaba en otro mun-"

"¿Cuántas veces te dije que no me interesa tu vida personal? Si no tienes nada importante que decir no hables"

"Entendido mi ama" _**dijo con un tono triste.**_

"Mejor. Así que aquí tenemos una princesa lejos de su hogar, una genio sin poderes y a una completa extraña. Pero debo admirar que supieras que veníamos en camino, que mal que eso no les ayudara en nada"

 _ **Parece que me confundió con Howleen, por lo menos eso nos da el elemento sorpresa. Ahora cuando nos dejen solas podremos discutir un plan de escape, gracias a los celulares.**_

"¡Quítenles sus tesoros y arrojenlas al calabozo!" **_dijo con lo cual varios ladrones empezaron a inspeccionarlas, quitandoles los accesorios que traían y sus celulares. Maldiciones. El único objeto que no quitaron fue el anillo de Kamilah, el cual logró esconder y conservarlo._**

"Gigi" **_murmuró Whisp._**

"Genio, ya no se te requiere aquí. Vuelve a tu lámpara"

 _ **Obligada por las reglas, la genio volvió dentro de su lámpara conflictuada. Por un lado estaba feliz de poder ver a su hermana nuevamente, pero por otro lado ella estaba en problemas y se sentía inútil al no poder hacer nada por culpa de las reglas.**_

 _ **En el palacio dentro de la lámpara se sentía sola, era así desde hace un tiempo luego de ya no tener a Gigi a su lado. Ella quisiera admitir que se sentía así desde que cambio lugares con ella, pero la verdad es desde que se distanció a causa de los celos, y ahora estaba pagando por ello.**_

 ** _Creía que el conceder deseos sería más divertido, el poder hablar y hacer amistades con quien sea que la encontrara, tal como su hermana lo hacía. Pero en su primer trabajo que es lo que obtiene, una ama codiciosa que pertenece a un grupo casi tan codicioso como ella, con todos los deseos generando consecuencias negativas a los demás._**

 ** _Siente que la frase 'Ten cuidado con lo que deseas' describe muy bien como llego hasta aquí. Ahora solo desearía que Gigi, Howleen y esa otra chica que no conocía estuvieran a salvo, y que ella pudiera acompañarlas. Era eso o esperar que cada uno de los 40 Ladrones pidiera 13 deseos._**

* * *

 _ **Los calabozos de la Cueva de los 40 Ladrones no eran un lugar cómodo en el que estar, sino pregúntenle a Kassim, unas antorchas alumbraban el camino aunque tampoco daban muy buena iluminación creando un ambiente poco confortable.**_

 _ **Las celdas prácticamente eran agujeros en la pared, y en lugar de barras era una clase de campo de fuerza al estilo de las series futuristas con un panel de control vigilado por un guardia, aunque estaba distraído escuchando música a todo volumen.**_

 _ **Estas tenían espacio suficiente para al menos 4 personas por lo cual no estaban apretadas, aunque su estado de ánimo podría ser mejor.**_

"¿Por qué no dijiste que no tenías magia antes?" **_preguntó Kamilah con los brazos cruzados._**

"Oye, si dijimos que ella quedo libre de la lámpara" **_dijo Howleen,_** "Creo que eso es suficiente para suponer que no tiene sus poderes de antes"

"Tal vez en su mundo, pero aquí si liberas a un genio conserva toda su magia, al menos así son las historias que me contaron sobre el genio del anillo"

"¿El qué ahora?"

"Un genio que hace generaciones solía vivir en este anillo" **_dijo sacando su anillo,_** "Ayudo a uno de mis ancestros a recuperar la lámpara y a cambio este lo liberó, luego de jugar con su magia desapareció al instante. Al menos eso es lo que se contó"

"¿Estas segura que no has visto caricaturas? Porque esa escena la recuerdo muy bien de una película" **_dijo Howleen._**

"Hablo enserio. Creí que sería simple, en el momento que algo saliera mal solo tendría que pedir un deseo y nos libraríamos de los problemas al instante"

"Desde que ya no estoy ligada a la lámpara solo soy capaz de conceder deseos pequeños. Perdón por el malentendido" **_dijo Gigi._**

"No es tu culpa. Es mi primera aventura y creo que me deje llevar un poco, tal vez debimos discutir mejor lo que íbamos a hacer"

"Calma, todavía no nos han vencido" **_dijo Howleen,_** "Además, tengo un plan"

"¿Qué es?"

"Este es un mundo de Cuentos de Hadas, ¿no? Eso significa que los clichés de esa clase de historias aplican en situaciones como esta. Lo que significa que en algún lugar tu príncipe estará buscándote y nos sacaría de aquí"

 _ **Kamilah suspiró. Así no es como los clichés funcionan Howleen.**_

"En primer lugar no le dijimos a nadie que iríamos a esta misión"

"Los Grimm pudieron decirle a los profesores que te fuiste y estos a tus compañeros"

"Es un buen punto" **_dijo Kamilah,_** "Pero se que mi 'príncipe' no va a Ever After High, ni siquiera lo conozco aún"

"¿No conoces a tu compañero de historia?"

"Es complicado, su rol al principio es de un ladrón callejero de buen corazón que me ayuda en una de las ocasiones que me escapo del castillo, gracias al destino lo conoceré y empezar mi historia"

"Pensaba que todos sabían cual era su rol e iban a la escuela por ello" **_dijo Howleen._**

"Depende de la historia y las circunstancias de esta, en mi caso un joven es escogido por el destino y el no lo sabe hasta que sucede"

"Por lo menos se que tu árbol genealógico es normal"

 _ **Mientras tanto, afuera de la celda, otro ladrón venía en camino solo que este no traía nada en su cabeza y en lugar de ropas negras eran blancas.**_

 ** _El que se hallaba de guardia lo notó y le hablo._**

"Mi turno termino hace 5 minutos, ¿dónde estabas novato?"

"Disculpa, la Reina me puso a arreglar la entrada principal aunque no sepa nada de electrónicos, al menos las palabras mágicas aun sirven ¿no?" _**dijo el joven nervioso.**_

"No me importa. Quédate aquí y cuida a las intrusas"

"¿Qué van a hacerles?"

"Depende de lo que la líder desee" _**dijo el guardia yéndose de los calabozos dejando al novato para cuidar la celda.**_

"Oye, nuestra amiga esta sedienta" **_dijo Howleen al joven,_** "¿Crees que podrías desactivar la celda el tiempo suficiente para darle algo de agua?"

"Perdónenme pero no puedo, tratarían de escapar y yo estaría en problemas"

"¿Nosotras? Noooooo" **_dijo tratando de engañarlo, a lo cual este solo quedo mirando._**

"Entiendo el porque quieren irse, yo tampoco quisiera estar aquí" **_reveló el joven._**

"¿Acaso no eres feliz con tu destino?" _**preguntó Gigi.**_

"¿Cuál destino? No debería estar aquí, me trajeron a la fuerza porque su anterior líder fue expulsado y necesitaban completar a los 40" **_empezó a hablar,_** "No encajo aquí, yo solo robo por necesidad como comida o agua, no por avaricia como ellos"

"Muchos están sufriendo por culpa de ellos, y muchos más sufrirán si no los detenemos" **_empezó a hablar Kamilah,_** "Veo que tienes bondad en tu corazón, por lo cual te pido que nos ayudes, déjanos salir"

"Aunque les ayudara, ¿cómo planean obtener la lámpara? La Reina nunca se lo daría a un novato como yo"

 _ **Por suerte, Howleen tuvo una idea.**_

"¡Brooke! Ella puede crear una distracción o darnos una idea de como hacerlo"

"¿Quién es ella? ¿Sigue en la cueva?"

"Algo así, consigue el celular de Kamilah y tráelo aquí"

"Trataré, solo espero que nadie venga"

* * *

 _ **Luego de varios minutos, el joven regresó a la celda con sus manos cubiertas entre sus ropas.**_

"¿Lo conseguiste?" _**preguntó Kamilah.**_

"Si, déjenme desactivar la celda" _**dijo mientras tocaba la pantalla y en un instante la celda estaba abierta,**_ "Un celular y una botella de agua para su amiga"

"Gracias, pero no tengo sed" **_dijo Gigi rechazando el agua._**

"Habla por ti" _**dijo Howleen tomando la botella de agua.**_

"No hay palabras para agradecer tu ayuda" **_dijo la princesa._**

"Acepto un gracias"

 _ **Kamilah rió con el comentario,**_ "Gracias"

"Creo que es tiempo de llamar a su amiga"

"Claro, ya esta marcando"

 _ **Después de unos instantes entró la llamada y...**_

 _ **"Aquí estoy"**_

"Finalmente, supongo que has escuchado toda nuestra conversación, ¿tienes alguna idea?" **_dijo Howleen._**

"¿Qué quiere decir con 'escuchar la conversación'?" _**susurró el novato a Gigi.**_

"Es complicado, yo aún tengo problemas para procesarlo"

 _ **"La verdad es que no es muy claro, pero creo que tiene que ver con el anillo de Kamilah"**_

"¿El anillo familiar?"

 _ **"Si, solo que no estoy muy segura"**_

"¿Que tiene de especial ese anillo?" **_preguntó el joven._**

"Algo de mis antepasados, pero no se cual sería su utilidad"

"¿Que tal si lo intercambiamos por la lámpara? Yo creo que valdría el intento" **_propuso Howleen._**

"La Reina no lo intercambiaría por nada, a menos que tuviera un genio dentro"

 _ **Como si un camión chocara contra una pared, una idea le llegó a Gigi.**_

"¡Eso es!"

"Espera, ¿qué?" _**dijo una Howleen confundida,**_ "Según recuerdo ese anillo no tiene un genio desde hace siglos"

"Fácil, yo seré la genio del anillo" **_empezó a explicar Gigi,_** "Los genios liberados tienen la posibilidad de recuperar su posición en los objetos mágicos en los que vivían si lo desean voluntariamente, tal vez sea capaz de tomar el lugar del genio del anillo, solo tendré que esforzarme"

"¿Estarás bien?" **_preguntó Kamilah._**

"Si, no seré tan poderosa como Whisp ya que no es mi hogar original pero debería ser suficiente para hacer algo"

 _ **Kamilah sacó el cordón y lo separo de su anillo, entregándoselo a Gigi.**_

"En cuanto esto acabe, prometo que te dejare libre"

"Lo sé. Denme espacio, debo concentrarme"

 _ **Gigi puso en anillo entre sus manos, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose lo más que pudo. Un brillo empezó a salir de este, cada vez más y más brillante, hasta que un flash de luz cegó a todos un instante. Cuando recobraron la visión, Gigi se había ido dejando el anillo en el suelo.**_

"¿Ahora qué?" **_preguntó el joven mientras Kamilah recogía el anillo._**

"Habrá que frotarlo"

 _ **Se puso el anillo en su dedo índice derecho y con el pulgar lo frotó 3 veces. Una nube de humo comenzó a salir de este juntándose en un lugar, haciendo que la genio saliera.**_

"¿Cómo puedo ayudarles?" **_dijo Gigi con una risita._**

"¡Funcionó! ¡Eres un genio de nuevo! Bueno, siempre fuiste un genio, solo que ahora recuperaste todos tus poderes" **_exclamó Howleen._**

"No exactamente. Siento que el número máximo de deseos que puedo conceder se redujo solo a 3, lo que significa que tendrás que elegirlos con sabiduría, porque después ya no podré conceder deseos a nadie"

"Eso es sencillo" **_dijo el joven a Kamilah,_** "Solo desea tener la lámpara, deshacer los deseos de los 40 Ladrones y pedirle a la otra genio que nos saque de aquí"

"No será posible, hay reglas que evitan que un genio deshaga los deseos concedidos por otro genio" **_explicó Gigi,_** "Eso y obtener otra lámpara mágica"

"Por ahora iremos en silencio, cuando lleguemos a donde este ella desearé que los 40 Ladrones terminen en el calabozo menos la Reina y, ¿cuál era tu nombre?..."

"Azim"

"Azim. Un lindo nombre"

 _ **Azim se sonrojó por el cumplido.**_

"Dejaríamos a la Reina de los Ladrones sola"

"Es un gran plan, solo hay un minúsculo problemilla" **_dijo Howleen,_** "Ella aún tiene a Whisp, ¿cómo obtendremos la lámpara? En cuanto nos acerquemos podría desear que nos convirtamos en gansos bailarines con trajes brillantes en un escenario de Bloodway"

 ** _"Ahora ya no puedo quitarme la imagen de la cabeza"_**

"Yo lo haré" **_dijo Azim,_** "Existen túneles secretos por los cuales entrar y sorprenderla. No esperará que el novato vaya tras ella"

"Ya tenemos un plan, en marcha. Brooke guía el camino" **_dijo Howleen._**

 _ **"Entendido comandante. Síganme los buenos"**_

"¿Acaso hackeo un sistema de cámaras o...?" **_preguntó el joven a Kamilah._**

"Te lo explicaré, verás..."

* * *

"Y así es como se volvió una estudiante"

"Creo tener una crisis existencial"

"Al principio fue así, pero uno se acostumbra"

"¿Ustedes son amigas?"

"Algo así, ella es muy agradable con todos pero no hablamos mucho, depende de a quien llame y no uso mucho mi celular"

"¿Tienes otros amigos en la escuela?"

"Tengo a quienes les caigo bien, pero yo me concentro más en mis estudios, ¿qué hay de ti?"

"La verdad no tengo a nadie, al menos no desde que mi madre..."

"Oh. Perdón, no lo sabía"

"No te preocupes, paso hace años. He sido responsable de mi mismo desde entonces"

 ** _Pasaron un rato callados, Kamilah en busca de las palabras adecuadas que decir._**

"Quiero disculparme en nombre del gobierno de Aggra por todo por lo que has pasado"

 _ **Azim se dio la vuelta sorprendido por esas palabras.**_

"Hemos sido negligentes con varios de nuestros ciudadanos a través del tiempo, y es por nuestra culpa que tu y muchos otros se hallen en estas condiciones desesperadas. Espero que me puedas perdonar"

 _ **Ambos se quedaron parados en silencio, Kamilah con la mirada abajo por vergüenza y Azim simplemente mirándola. Él se le acercó de a poco, levantando su cabeza con suavidad para permitir que sus miradas se cruzaran.**_

"No tienes que disculparte, nada de eso fue tu culpa. Tan solo asegúrate que cuando tu gobiernes cambies las cosas para mejor, ¿esta bien?"

 ** _La jovencita asintió._** "Gracias"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por tus palabras"

 _ **Se dieron cuenta en ese momento que no podían de mirar al otro, como si se hallaran en un trance hipnótico. Parecía que se acercaban poco a poco...**_

"¡Oigan, pueden besuquearse todo lo que quieran cuando acabemos la misión! ¡Apúrense!"

 _ **Los jóvenes se separaron de inmediato al escucharla avergonzados.**_

"Ya vamos"

"Exacto"

 _ **"¡Howleen! No los interrumpas en su momento"**_

"Lo sé, pero la verdad no confío completamente en él" **_susurró la joven,_** "Él es un ladrón, ¿no debería ser incapaz de traicionar a los ladrones? Digo por lo que dijo la Reina"

 ** _"Tienes razón, pero también dijo que hay uno que no considera como ladrón y el es un novato, así que tal vez el deseo no le afectó"_**

"Espero que tengas razón"

 _ **Finalmente los tortolitos nos alcanzaron, sin escuchar nada de lo que platicamos.**_

"¿Ahora por dónde vamos?" _**preguntó Kamilah.**_

 ** _"El camino de la izquierda lleva a la sala donde se encuentra la Reina de los Ladrones con varios guardias, y a la derecha es un camino secreto por el cual Azim puede escabullirse por detrás y obtener la lámpara"_**

"Creo que aquí nos separamos"

"No te preocupes Kam, nos volveremos a ver" _**dijo mientras entraba por el túnel secreto.**_

"Así que, ¿de qué hablaban ustedes dos allá atrás?" _**preguntó Howleen con lo cual Kamilah se sonrojó.**_

"N-Nada importante, solo de la escuela. Si eso"

"Si claro"

 _ **"¿Creí que dijiste que no confiabas en él?"**_

"Tal vez no, pero eso no significa que no me pueda divertir un poco"

 _ **Con ello todas se dirigieron al la izquierda, en camino de recuperar la lámpara y liberar a Whisp.**_

* * *

 ** _Nos hallamos afuera de la sala donde se halla la Reina de los Ladrones. Dentro de este había varios guardias y en el centro la Reina sentada en un trono con la lámpara de un lado y una espada del otro. También se hallaba Whisp afuera de esta, parece que ella la sacó hace rato para hablar. Por suerte desde aquí se puede escuchar lo que dicen._**

"Así que, eso significa que aunque termines de concederme deseos a mí, ¿tu lámpara no despegará como cohete y me dejará?"

"No mi ama, aún tengo varias personas con deseos que conceder aquí y no podré abandonar el lugar hasta que los conceda todos" _**respondió Whisp.**_

"¿Y exactamente que podrían pedir ellos? ¿Serían capaces de deshacer mis deseos?"

"Exacto, un genio no puede deshacer los deseos de otro, pero si se lo pides al mismo genio puedes hacerlo siempre y cuando tengas la lámpara en mano. Esa es la razón por la cual la lámpara se aleja del lugar de su último dueño: para proteger sus deseos. ¿Alguna otra pregunta mi ama?"

"Solo una, si no pido mi deseo número 13, ¿seguirías conmigo no importa que?"

"Efectivamente. Un genio tiene prioridad con quien posea la lámpara, aunque no le veo el objeto de eso. ¿Para que tenerme si no puedo conceder más deseos?"

"Piénsalo, cuando gobierne todo Aggra puedo tenerte a mi lado y con ello creerán que tengo más deseos por usar. El engaño sería mi mejor arma"

"Eso no es sabio, un genio que no concede deseos-" **_dijo Whisp hasta que fue interrumpida._**

"Es una pieza decorativa, si no cuidas ese tono en eso te convertirás, ¿entendido?"

 _ **Whisp tuvo que asentir de mala gana.**_

"Bien, ahora dime ¿cuántos deseos me quedan?"

"Tan solo 3 mi ama"

"Que sean dos, genio deseo que los que se encuentren dentro de esta sala se olviden de toda esta conversación, excepto nosotras dos. Necesito que lleves la cuenta"

"Como desee"

 _ **Hubo un destello y entonces los guardias se sentían confundidos, como si el tiempo se les hubiera ido ya que no recordaban los últimos cinco minutos.**_

 _ **"Agradezco el hecho de que estemos fuera de esta sala"**_

"¿Ya esta en posición?" **_me susurró Howleen._**

 _ **"Si, vendrá por detrás. Tan solo desháganse de los demás ladrones y distrainganla mientras Azim recupera la lámpara"**_

"Será sencillo, es un villano y por lo cual va a hacer un monólogo para hacernos saber que es mejor que nosotras"

 ** _"Me encanta ese cliché"_**

"Gigi ¿estás lista?" **_dijo Kamilah a lo cual la genio asintió,_** "Gigi, deseo que todos los miembros de los 40 Ladrones excepto la Reina de los Ladrones y Azim queden encerrados en el calabozo"

"No será problema"

 _ **Ella cerró los ojos y junto sus manos, en un brillo de luz observaron que los guardias dentro de la sala de la Reina habían desaparecido. Esta encontrándose confundida por lo acontecido.**_

"¡Genio, ¿dónde están mis guardias?! ¡Has que regresen de inmediato!"

"No puedo, siento que esto fue la obra de otro genio"

"¿Otro genio? Eso no es posible"

"Mejor créelo" **_dijo Kamilah llamando la atención de la Reina de los Ladrones. Esta al voltear vio que también Gigi y Howleen estaban ahí._**

"Parece que el genio tenía trucos bajo la manga después de todo, ¿qué piensan hacer ahora? Podría desear que se fueran y ya"

"Creo que preferirías guardar tus dos últimos deseos para algo más importante, ¿no crees?"

 _ **Ahí la ladrona se dio cuenta que no tenía el elemento del engaño de su lado. Se levantó de su trono furiosa.**_

"No importa, tomé precauciones antes de tiempo. No me pueden sacar a la fuerza ni llamar apoyo, y dudo que alguna de ustedes pueda vencerme en una pelea" **_dijo mientras tomaba la espada y la apuntaba hacia ellas._**

 ** _Mientras tanto detrás del trono, Azim salía del túnel secreto asegurandose de no hacer ningún ruido. Avanzó agachado lentamente notó la lámpara descansando en uno de los brazos del trono._**

"Yo soy la Reina de los Ladrones, nadie se mete conmigo. ¡Ni realeza, ni genios!"

 _ **Cuando estuvo a punto de conseguir la lámpara, de repente una espada se dirigía a su dirección.**_

"Ni otros ladrones" _**dijo la Reina que se había dado la vuelta justo a tiempo para detener a Azim con la espada rozando el cuello de este.**_

"De alguna manera sabía que intentarías de hacer algo, siempre has sido así Azim. Es una pena que no hayas aprendido tu lección y fueras un verdadero ladrón, como desearía que te fueras de mi vista de una vez"

 ** _La Reina de los Ladrones levantó su espada, lista para asestar un golpe mortal mientras que las chicas solo podíamos ver en horror paralizadas por el miedo. Pero antes de que Kamilah pudiera pedir un deseo para salvar a su nuevo amigo hubo un destello de luz._**

 ** _Al recobrar visión Azim se había ido._**

"¡GENIO!" **_expresó la Reina con enojo,_** "¡¿Qué hiciste?!"

"Usted deseo que-" _**decía Whisp hasta que fue interrumpida.**_

"¡No lo hice y tú lo sabes! ¡Ahora solo me queda un deseo!"

"No tan segura ahora que solo te queda un deseo" **_dijo Howleen burlándose de su enemiga._**

"Es todo lo que necesito, tal vez no pueda usarlo para matarlas, pero si puedo para exiliarlas a un lugar tan lejano que ninguna de ustedes volverá a escuchar el nombre de los 40 Ladrones ni Aggra ¡nunca!"

 _ **Whisp estaba preocupada de lo que su ama pudiera desear, por lo cual decidió hacer algo, aunque fuera pequeño.**_

"¡Rápido, protéjanse!" **_exclamó la genio._**

"¡Calla, tú no tienes voz en esto! ¡Tu solo obedeces!" **_dijo la Reina enfurecida,_** "Deseo que las exilies a un lugar del que NUNCA puedan regresar"

"¡Deseo que nos protejas de su deseo!"

 _ **Un domo rosado se formo alrededor de las chicas, mientras que Whisp estaba disparando una especie de haz de energía mágica hacia nosotras. Por suerte el domo resistía la magia, por ahora.**_

"¿Por qué esta lanzando rayos como si fuera una serie japonesa?" **_preguntó Howleen._**

 ** _Con esa oración Gigi se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su hermana y sonrió con ello._**

"Se esta frenando a sí misma. Un destello de luz hubiera destruido el domo en un instante, pero ese haz mágico es menos potente y nos dará algo de tiempo"

"Dudo que sea mucho ya que se empiezan a formar grietas" **_dijo Kamilah preocupada._**

"Brooke, ¿alguna idea de qué hacer? ¿un plan o Deus ex Machina que puedas realizar?"

 _ **"No, no se me ocurre nada Howleen. El cambiar el clima o mover libros funcionen en esta situación"**_

"Tal vez no, pero creo que se que podría funcionar"

 _ **"Como narrador puedo saber lo que piensas y déjame decirte que es una terrible idea"**_

"Es lo mejor que tenemos, haz lo tuyo y yo recuperaré la lámpara"

 ** _"Trataré"_**

"¿Puedo preguntar que planean?" **_preguntó Gigi._**

"Solo digamos que se pondrá algo tembloroso"

 _ **Las grietas de la barrera mágica empezaban a aumentar más y más, parecía que pronto se iba a romper. La Reina de los Ladrones sentía la victoria en sus manos.**_

 _ **Es ahora o nunca.**_

 _ **De pronto se empezó a escuchar un zumbido, casi imperceptible de corta duración, cuando de repente el suelo comenzó a temblar.**_

"¿Pero qué?" _**dijo la ladrona mientras aumento la intensidad del sismo provocando que pierda el equilibrio y caiga.**_

 _ **"El domo pronto se romperá, prepárense"**_

 _ **Whisp continuaba lanzando el haz de magia, en dolor por retrasar los deseos de su ama.**_

 ** _Tierra caía del techo por las vibraciones, parecía que se iba a derrumbar pero no se va derrumbar, al menos espero. El terremoto aumentó a tal grado que la lámpara cayó del lugar del que se hallaba y rodó a nuestra dirección._**

 ** _Con ello Howleen se acomodo para correr._**

 _ **Whisp entonces rompió el escudo protector, pero con todas sus fuerzas resistió una vez más, dándole el tiempo suficiente a Howleen para emprender carrera y recuperar la lámpara.**_

"NOOO" _**gritó la Reina de los Ladrones al ver que le quitaban el poderoso objeto.**_

 _ **Rápidamente Howleen frotó la lámpara y pidió su deseo,**_ "¡Deseo que no tengas que exiliarnos!"

 _ **Con esas palabras el dolor recorriendo el cuerpo de Whisp desapareció, siendo remplazado por alivio. Mientras el terremoto terminaba**_ _ **Gigi se acercó a donde estaba su hermana para ver si estaba bien.**_

"¿Gigi?"

"Aquí estoy hermana, aquí estoy"

"Perdona por todo. Los deseos que concedí todos fueron codiciosos y-"

"No es tu culpa, solo seguías tus obligaciones como genio, pero estoy feliz de tenerte de vuelta"

"Yo igual"

 _ **Ambas genios se dieron un cálido abrazo, signo de que todo estaba bien.**_

"¿Qué hacemos con ella?" **_dijo Howleen señalando a la Reina de los Ladrones que yacía en el suelo llorando._**

"¡Ustedes lo arruinaron todo! ¡Los 40 Ladrones íbamos a gobernar todo!"

 _ **"No seas tan mala perdedora o sino arruinaras tu calidad como villano"**_

"Tiene razón, es un poco patético luego de todo el miedo que nos causaste"

 _ **Pero entonces la ladrona se levantó en dirección para atacarnos a lo cual Howleen respondió rápido,**_ "Deseo que estés encadenada"

 _ **Un brillo después esposas amarraban las manos y pies de la ladrona.**_

"Eso si que estuvo cerca, ¿ahora qué?"

"Sería sabio volver con los Hermanos Grimm, ellos sabrían que hacer con ella" **_dijo Gigi._**

"¿Lo Hermanos Grimm? ¿Acaso están en este mundo?" **_dijo Whisp nerviosa._**

 ** _"No te preocupes, ya les dijimos que eres buena, pero tal vez sería bueno que te explicaran de donde viene Gigi"_**

"¿Y tú eres?"

 _ **"Larga historia, por lo pronto sugiero que ya nos esfumemos porque vienen 38 Ladrones no muy contentos hacia nosotros"**_

"Muy bien. Whisp, deseo que todos nosotros-"

"¡Y Azim!" _**agregó Kamilah.**_

"Oh, cierto. Casi me olvido" **_Howleen se aclaró la garganta y continuó,_** "Deseo que todos nosotros y Azim, nos encontremos en la oficina de los Hermanos Grimm en Ever After High"

"Tus deseos son órdenes"

 _ **Con un destello de luz, todas se fueron del lugar dejando el salón vacío.**_

* * *

 ** _Los Hermanos Grimm se encontraban en su oficina inquietos sin saber como estaba la situación en Aggra, ahora que lo pienso creo que debí decirles algo para que no se preocuparan tanto._**

 _ **Por suerte sus preocupaciones desaparecieron en el momento en el que llegamos en un destello de luz. Todas se hallaban aquí, incluyendo a la ex-Reina de los Ladrones encadenada y a Azim claramente confundido por la teletransportación instantánea.**_

"Kamilah" _**dijo Azim lanzándose a abrazar a Kamilah,**_ "Estaba preocupado por ustedes, cuando la genio me desvaneció no sabía donde estaba o si llegaría a tiempo para ayudarlas o-"

"Calma, todo ya esta bien"

 _ **Ambos estaban perdidos en la mirada, hasta que Milton se aclaró la voz para llamar la atención de todos haciendo que estos se separaran algo avergonzados.**_

"Veo que su misión fue un éxito, es agradable verte a salvo Whisp"

"Igualmente Milton, Giles"

"Sabemos que tendrás muchas preguntas, y te explicaremos todo" **_dijo Giles._**

"¿Esta bien que este aquí? Luego de todo lo que hice en el pasado"

"Eso ya no importa, lo importante es que cambiaste y estas con nosotros"

 _ **Entonces Giles le dio un abrazó a Whisp que ella le devolvió.**_

"Me gustan las reuniones familiares"

"¿De qué manera están relacionados?" **_preguntó Azim a Howleen._**

"Técnicamente sería su padre"

"¿Y quién es la madre?"

 ** _"Un eclipse solar. Las fiestas de Acción de Gracias son algo incómodas"_**

"Desearía no haber preguntado"

* * *

 ** _Un rato después, los Grimm ya le habían dicho toda la historia sobre como Gigi llegó al mundo de los monstruos y el concepto del mundo de Cuentos de Hadas. Ella se lo había tomado bien la información y mostraba algo de interés en lo de los destinos._**

"Es decir, si Gigi quisiera podría ser la genio de la historia" **_decía Whisp,_** "¿Pero qué pasaría si ella no quisiera ser parte de la historia?"

"No había pensado en ello" **_dijo Gigi ya que a causa de todo esta aventura para salvar a su hermana no había pensado para nada en su destino de cuentos._**

"Entonces forjaría un destino por cuenta propia" **_dijo Giles._**

 ** _Whisp suspiró aliviada con la respuesta,_** "Por como contaron lo de los destinos creí que la iban a persuadir u obligar que aceptara su rol, incluso engañarla para que firme ese libro suyo"

 _ **Milton se puso nervioso al recordar el hecho de que en el pasado el mismo había realizado cosas así para mantener el status quo, considero que por ahora lo mejor era no revelar esos tropiezos del pasado,**_ "Nunca haríamos nada así" _**dijo.**_

"Aunque eso no evita que consideren el asistir a Ever After High" **_dijo Giles._**

"¿Asistir aquí?" **_dijeron ambas genios._**

"Exacto, sería bueno que exploraran el lugar de donde provienen de una manera más segura y de esa manera poder elegir su camino propio"

"Es una gran oferta, pero creo que primero acabare mis estudios en Monster High si no les importa" _**dijo Gigi,**_ "Realmente me gustaría el poder asistir a esta maravillosa escuela y tal vez hablar con mi padre, pero por ahora tengo cosas que hacer en el mundo monstruoso"

"Bueno, yo preferiría el estar junto a mi hermana otro rato" _**dijo Whisp acercándose más a ella** **,**_ "Tenemos que compensar por el tiempo perdido, eso y no estoy muy segura como nuestro 'padre' reaccionaría a mi"

"Te aseguro que te amará, tanto como yo a ti"

 _ **Las hermanas se dieron un abrazo fraternal, parece que al fin las viejas heridas se sanaban completamente. Era un hermoso momento hasta que fue interrumpido por una voz.**_

"Parece que olvidan una cosa, ella no puede irse de aquí aún" **_dijo la ex-Reina de los Ladrones a la cual acomodaron en una silla aún encadenada,_** "Ella aún debe cumplir deseos para los demás ladrones, no puede irse aunque quisiera"

"En eso te equivocas" **_corrigió Howleen,_** "Whisp, solo pídemelo y puedo liberarte de la lámpara"

 _ **La idea de Howleen no era mala, lejos de ello, era la solución perfecta. Whisp y Gigi podrían estar juntas todo el tiempo y no habría estrés alguno de los deseos que no concedería al resto de los ladrones, pero aún así no se sentía completamente cómoda con la idea.**_

"No lo se, quiero decir siempre he querido ser el genio de la lámpara y aunque en esta ocasión no hubiera funcionado tal vez en el futuro sea distinto y el portador de la lámpara sea alguien amable, tampoco quisiera perder esa oportunidad"

"Piénsalo todo lo que quieras, sin presiones" **_dijo Howleen,_** "Además se me podría ocurrir otra idea que sea más de tu agrado, por ahora disfruta la libertad"

"Supongo que tienes razón, es como dicen: Uno siempre puede darle vuelta a un reloj de arena"

"Ahora que todo eso esta resuelto, ¿qué vamos a ser con ella?" _**dijo Kamilah refiriéndose a la prisionera encadenada.**_

"Ustedes ya hicieron más que suficiente, contactaremos a las autoridades lo más pronto posible" **_dijo Milton,_** "Aunque necesitaremos tiempo para arreglar todo el daño que causo"

"De eso nos encargamos nosotras" **_dijo Howleen,_** "Whisp, deseo que deshagas todos los deseos que pidieron los 40 Ladrones y devuelvas todo lo que robaron a sus legítimos dueños"

 ** _La genio produjo un destello, aunque desde aquí nadie podría decir que el deseo funcionó realmente. Kamilah parecía que iba a decir algo, pero al ver a Azim por alguna razón se detuvo en seco._**

"Espero que hubiera funcionado, concedí muchos deseos allá"

 ** _"Voy a dar un vistazo rápido y te digo. Parece que los ladrones están confundidos porque la tecnología avanzada de su cueva se había esfumado, al igual que todas sus riquezas. En mi opinión funcionó perfectamente"_**

 ** _Whisp estaba confundida, parece que aún no entiende el concepto de narrador,_** "¿Cómo hace eso?" _**susurró a su hermana.**_

"Te lo explico al rato"

"Bueno jovencitas, eso es todo. Ya pueden retirarse" _**dijo Milton señalando a la puerta, con lo cual las chicas empezaron a dirigirse a la salida. Azim iba detrás de ellas hasta que Milton llamó su atención,**_ "Joven Azim, necesito que se quede un momento, hay cosas que debemos discutir"

 _ **Howleen y Gigi estaban confundidas ya que no sabían la razón por la cual los Grimm necesitaban a Azim.**_

"Vuelvo en un rato, ¿ok?" **_dijo a Kamilah a lo cual esta solo asintió. El joven se quedó en la oficina con los Hermanos y la ladrona mientras que las demás salían del lugar._**

 ** _Ya en los pasillos Kamilah les mostraba un pequeño tour por la escuela, las chicas asombradas por la belleza de la escuela, aunque eso no hacía que escapara de su mente una incógnita._**

"¿Para qué necesitan a Azim? No veo la razón para que lo llamen así" _**preguntó Howleen.**_

"Recuerda que era parte de los 40 Ladrones quisiera o no, tal vez sea para dar un testimonio" **_dijo Gigi._**

"Si es así, ¿por qué no nosotras también?"

 _ **"Tal vez por el hecho de que ustedes 3 son de otro mundo y dudo que lo que yo diga sea aceptado como testimonio viable. Un abogado podría hacerlo inservible, detesto a esos sujetos"**_

"En mi hogar normalmente tratan a la ligera a los ladrones, pero ella causo muchos problemas por lo cual espero que se lo tomen enserio en esta ocasión" _**dijo Kamilah.**_

"Hablando de hogar creo que es mejor que nos dirijamos de vuelta al nuestro" **_dijo Howleen,_** "O sino una amiga que nos prestó su portal estará en problemas con su padre"

"Lo entiendo perfectamente, ¿quieren que las acompañe? Me encantaría comer algo en la tienda del Sombrerero Loco"

"Creo que hay tiempo para eso"

"Maginífico" **_entonces Kamilah se acordó de algo importante,_** "Casi lo olvido, Gigi aún tengo que usar mi último deseo para liberarte del anillo"

"Cuando quieras" _**dijo la genio.**_

"Ahí vamos, Gigi deseo que ya no seas la genio del anillo y quedes libre" _**Gigi concedió el deseo provocando un resplandor momentáneo en el anillo, significando que ya no se encontraba ligada a este.**_

"Listo, ahora a por golosinas"

* * *

 _ **Las chicas perdieron el paso del tiempo mientras andaban por la Villa Final de Libro viendo los diferentes establecimientos del lugar, incluyendo una visita al AbraCafé y la tienda de zapatos de Ashlynn, desafortunadamente por venir de otro mundo el dinero de las estudiantes de Monster High no tenía valor alguno aunque Ashlynn decidió darles un par gratis a cada una como un recuerdo de aquí.**_

 _ **Al rato ya se hallaban en la Mercería y Casa del Té del Sombrerero Loco donde pidieron unos bocadillos para llevar a lo cual el Sombrereo se les adelantó por que para el momento en el que entraron les entregó lo que no-pidieron cuando llegaron a este mundo repartiéndose entre ellas 3 para que no sea pesado de llevar.**_

 _ **El Sombrereo eventualmente las llevó hasta la puerta que las llevaría de regreso a su propio mundo, pidiendo prestada una escalera para poder trepar hacia esta. Y este es oficialmente el momento de las despedidas.**_

"Nunca podré terminar de agradecerles por toda la ayuda que nos dieron, si no fuera por ustedes no se donde estaríamos ahora" **_dijo Gigi._**

"Probablemente aún en la Cueva de los 40 Ladrones, pero mejor no pensemos en eso" **_dijo Kamilah._**

"Si acaso todos los narradores son como tú, entonces desearía poder conocer a otros" _**dijo Howleen, uno tiene que agradecer el hecho de que los genios modernos saben cuando el portador de la lámpara habla enserio o no al decir 'deseo', o sino Edgar estaría en problemas.**_

 _ **"Dudo que haya otro narrador como yo, igual que no hay nadie como tú en este ni otro mundo Howleen"**_

 _ **Entonces vino el turno de hablar de Whisp, se sentía algo nerviosa ya que no se sentía muy buena con las despedidas. Por suerte encontró las palabras adecuadas.**_

"Gracias, espero podernos ver de nuevo pronto"

"Igualmente" _**respondió Kamilah.**_

 _ **"Hasta luego"**_

"Una cosa más" _**dijo Howleen,**_ "No dejes ir a ese chico Azim, no encuentras alguien así todos los días"

"Lo tendré en cuenta" _**dijo Kamilah con duda en su voz que paso desapercibido para todas salvo Whisp.**_

"Es un buen chico, cuídalo" **_dijo la genio, a lo cual Kamilah se sintió algo más aliviada._**

 _ **Las chicas de Monster High comenzaron a subir por la escalera hacia la puerta, una a una entrando y desapareciendo de nuestras vistas, con lo cual Kamilah se dispuso volver a la escuela en su alfombra mágica.**_

 _ **Pero yo al ser narradora puedo ver que tal llegaron a su mundo.**_

* * *

 ** _Las chicas habían vuelto a su propio mundo por el portal en la Mansión del Coco, el aterrizaje fue el segundo mejor que habían tenido durante todo el día cayendo en sus retaguardias pero manteniendo intacta toda la comida._**

 ** _Twyla las ayuda a levantarse, claramente algo apresurada ya que pronto amanecería._**

"¿Por qué se tardaron tanto? Mi padre esta por llegar y si las encuen-Wow" **_se detuvo a media oración al notar a Whisp, la última persona que esperaba ver de nuevo,_** "Whisp, ¿cómo? ¿cuándo?"

 _ **Una entusiasmada Howleen comenzó a hablar,**_ "Nunca creerás lo que nos pasó allá, ¿por dónde comienzo?"

 ** _Pero entonces sintió una presencia escalofriante detrás de ella seguida de una voz grave pero que deja una sensación paralizante al escucharla._**

"¿Qué tal el por qué jovencitas utilizaron mi entrada a otro mundo SIN mi permiso?"

 _ **Claramente todas estaban aterradas, en especial Twyla.**_

"Hola papá, ¿cómo te fue?"

 _ **Claramente todas estarán en problemas. Y ahora me tengo que ir, no porque estoy preocupada de que no venga y tenga pesadillas esta noche. Nop para nada.**_

* * *

 ** _De regreso en Ever After High, la joven Kamilah estaba en uno de los varios balcones de la escuela contemplando el anochecer pensando en todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy. Había ido a una aventura con dos viajeras interdimencionales, derrotado a la Reina de los Ladrones, apaciguando a los 38 restantes y conociendo a un chico muy tierno._**

 ** _La última parte era lo que la tenía más preocupada, tanto que creo que hablaré con ella un poco para que se relaje._**

 ** _"Hola Kam, ¿cómo estas?"_**

"Bien, solo pensando. Creí que ya lo sabrías"

 _ **"Tienes razón, pero es más cortés el preguntarle a alguien que solo decirle como se siente"**_

"Gracias, pero no se que pensar sobre esta situación. Sabes de lo que hablo ¿no?"

 _ **"Completamente, pero el es un buen sujeto. Estoy un 110% segura de ello"**_

"¿Acaso sabías?" **_me preguntó, no la puedo culpar por ello ya que se supone que debería saberlo._**

 _ **"No, no sabía de eso. También fue una revelación para mi pero tengo que aguantarme y no mostrar signos de sorpresa"**_

"Es difícil ser quien sabe todo, ¿no?"

 ** _"Algo"_**

 ** _Hubo un rato de silencio hasta que Kamilah hablo nuevamente._**

"Brooke, una pregunta. ¿Tendré más aventuras en el futuro?"

 _ **"Por supuesto, cada día es una aventura"**_

"No hablo de eso, hablo de como hoy donde tu lo narres o me acompañes"

 _ **"No lo sé, tal vez si, tal vez no. Pero no pienses en ello, si lo dices porque extrañaras mi ilustre compañía me aseguraré de platicar contigo seguido"**_

 _ **Kamilah se rió un poco, misión cumplida.**_

"Gracias"

 _ **"De nada, ahora tu-ya-sabes-quien esta subiendo camino hacía aquí"**_

"¿Qué hago?"

 _ **"Platiquen y sean ustedes mismos. Todo saldrá bien"**_

 _ **Terminando finalmente la llamada, Kamilah se allá algo nerviosa pero no tanto como antes. Empieza a escuchar los pasos calmados de un joven y al ver para atrás ve a Azim con una sonrisa en su cara, Kamilah le responde de la misma manera.**_

 _ **Él se aproxima al borde del balcón recargándose en la barandilla de mármol mirando hacia el horizonte. Hubo un silencio hasta que Azim decidió romper el hielo y habló.**_

"Este es una buena vista, ¿no?" _**dijo refiriéndose al atardecer.**_

"Si, a veces vengo aquí para despejar la mente y disfrutar del paisaje" **_respondió la joven princesa._**

 _ **Ahí se quedaron disfrutando del paisaje un rato, pero sabían que tarde o temprano deberían platicar sobre la situación, por lo cual Kamilah decidió empezar.**_

"Así que..." **_empezó a decir la joven,_** "Eres el Rey de los Ladrones"

"Si, al menos supongo que lo soy nuevamente ahora que Dalia ya no lo es. El que te encarcelen significa expulsión automática"

 _ **¡¿Su nombre era Dalia?! ¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes? Eso me hubiera ayudado a no tener que llamarla 'Reina de los ladrones' o ladrona tantas veces. Lo digo a veces llega a ser molesto tener que repetir algo tantas ve- Y me estoy desviando de la historia.**_

 _ **Concéntrate Brooke.**_

"¿Cómo te destrono exactamente?" **_preguntó Kamilah._**

"Según recuerdo ella se apareció ante mi diciendo que los 40 Ladrones eran una sombre de lo que eran pero que ella lo arreglaría, deseó que nadie se acordara de que era Rey de los Ladrones, ni siquiera yo. Solo recordaba mi vida antes de los 40 Ladrones" _**explicó el joven.**_

"Oh, eso significa que lo me contaste en la cueva-"

"Completamente real, solo que justo después de eso fui reclutado por los 40 Ladrones y no me dejaron otra opción"

"¿Y qué hay de eso de 'solo robo por necesidad y no avaricia'? Si eras el Rey de los Ladrones podías hacer que pararan de robar"

"No es tan sencillo y tu lo sabes. Soy muy tradicionales, con trabajo me gane su respeto por mis tácticas pero aún así no me agradaba lo que hacíamos, o más bien contra quienes. Ciudadanos y comerciantes honestos no se lo merecen"

"Por eso elegiste a esos califas" **_dijo Kamliah,_** "Ellos tienen mucho dinero"

"Demasiado, y mucho de ello también robado para tu información, de los que tienen que proteger"

"¿Ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene mil años de perdón?"

 ** _Kamilah esperaba que se pusiera a la defensiva, pero en su lugar obtuvo esta._**

"Aún así nos lo quedábamos, quería pensar que era mejor que los anteriores pero al final del día no era un Robin Hood, solo otro ladrón común"

 ** _El ambiente actual era un tenso por que representaban dos aspectos distintos de la su propia sociedad, Kamilah tratando de entender lo duro que fue para él criarse en las calles y Azim intentando de ver el punto de vista de una hija de la nobleza._**

"Esos sujetos, a quienes les robaste..." **_dijo Kamilah,_** "Tienes razón, han robado, cada uno de ellos. Considerando que el Consejo gubernamental no hace nada contra ellos me enojaba, y el oír que les habían robado me animaba el día"

"Si quieres puedes ayudarme a robarles, hay un puesto libre entre los 40 Ladrones"

"Nah, si quiero cambiar mi hogar creo que tengo seguir mi destino y eventualmente ser sultana, desde ahí puedo cambiar las cosas para todos"

 _ **El escuchar eso entristeció un poco a Azim,**_ "Oh. Claro, tu destino. Creo que es posible, solo espero que con quien te cases sea un buen chico"

 _ **La joven notó la tristeza de este, por lo cual se acercó para tomarle la mano. El joven se sorprendió por este gesto y al verla se quedo atrapado mirándola en sus profundos ojos azules.**_

"Personalmente, espero que seas tú" **_dijo sin separar la mirada,_** "Eres un ladrón de buen corazón que me ayudó en una de las ocasiones que salí del castillo o escuela en este caso"

"¿Tu crees que sea posible?"

"Si no lo es, entonces nosotros lo haremos posible"

 _ **De a poco cerraban su distancia, acercándose más y más hasta que...**_

 _ **Fueron interrumpidos por un celular sonando. Esto es simplemente ridículo. Parece que era el de Kamilah, ella al revisar vio que eran unos mensajes de sus padres, al parecer les informaron que había sido vista en las calles y estos preguntaban que paso.**_

 _ **Se separaron incómodamente y Kamilah habló.**_

"Disculpa, mis padres me están preguntando si estoy bien y porque fui a Aggra sin avisarles"

 ** _Azim se rió un poco, pensaba que era linda cuando se reía. Tengo que recordar contarle eso a Kamilah._**

"No te preocupes, entiendo. Yo de por sí ya me tengo que ir. Los Grimm me prestaron una alfombra mágica para volver a mi hogar, solo espero que los demás me acepten" _**dijo mientras desdoblaba la alfombra y la extendía en el piso. Se sentó en ella y la elevó, acomodándose frente al balcón de manera que estuviera al nivel de la princesa.**_

"Nadie sabe que nos ayudaste, supongo que estarás bien" _**dijo recargándose con sus hombros para estar cerca de él.**_

"Gracias por todo" **_dijo el joven._**

"No, gracias a ti" **_respondió Kamilah._**

 ** _Muy bien, esto esta por acabar y no voy a dejar que eso suceda hasta que estos dos se besen. Más vale que esto funcione. *Cough cough*_**

 _ **Un corriente de viento sopló por detrás de Azim, asiendo que perdiera un poco el control y se inclinara hacia adelante. Actualmente sus caras estaban tan cerca como estaban de rojas. Atrapados en la mirada del otro, finalmente decidieron acercarse más y con un suave toque en los labios se besaron. ¡SI!**_

 _ **Fue un beso corto pero tierno, uno que era la promesa de volverse a ver algún día.**_

 ** _Al terminar el beso se quedaron mirando un poco más._**

"Hasta la próxima"

"Igualmente"

 _ **Sin nada más que decir, Azim puso rumbo hacia su hogar desapareciendo hacia el horizonte, mientras que Kamilah pensaba que este era el mejor día de su vida, y esperando que más como este vinieran en el futuro. No por la aventura, si no por el crecimiento y relaciones nuevas que obtuvo hoy.**_

* * *

 _¡BROOKE ELEANOR PAGE! ¡BAJA EN ESTE INSTANTE!_

 _¡ESTÁS EN MUCHOS PROBLEMAS JOVENCITA!_

 ** _¿Qué pasa? ¿No creen que es algo temprano para andar gritando?_**

 _¿Puedes decirme qué es esto?_

 ** _Esos son los archivos de los ayer._**

 _Exacto, lo que TÚ narraste mientras no estabas, ¿correcto?_

 ** _Si. Si es porque tiene personajes de Monster High hay una muy buena explicación para ello que no es mi culpa._**

 _No es por eso por lo que estas en problemas, sino por todo lo demás._

 _Participación directa en la historia como un personaje._

 ** _Milton Grimm me llamó, sería grosero el no haberle contestado. Además supuse que era lógico quedarme como personaje._**

 _Interferencia en los sucesos de la trama al dar pistas._

 ** _No les dije todo, eso no es tan malo._**

 _¿Y causar un terremoto tampoco lo es?_

 ** _Para que conste eso no fue mi idea._**

 _Interferir para que un beso suceda._

 _ **Ni que ustedes lo hubieran hecho cuando eran jóvenes.**_

 _Okay, tienes un punto. Pero todo lo demás no es aceptable._

 _Perdona hija, pero tendremos que castigarte._

 _Exacto, a partir de ahora solo podrás narrar con nosotros presentes hasta nuevo aviso._

 ** _¿Y qué hay de la escuela? Voy a poder seguir hablando con los demás, ¿verdad?_**

 _Podrás hacer eso._

 _Pero no lo harás con aquellos que participen en una historia en curso. Tienes suerte por que si fueran otras circunstancias no te permitiríamos nada, ¿entendido?_

 ** _Supongo que podría ser peor. Muy bien._**

 _Ahora que esta arreglado, ¿qué quieres de desayunar?_

 _ **Waffles están bien, pero antes debo ver a Edgar para adelantarle lo que paso.**_

 _Bien, solo no te tardes._

 _ **Entendido.**_

 _Adolescentes._

 _Lo sé._

* * *

Esto tardo más que lo esperado, por suerte estoy en vacaciones y tuve más tiempo libre. Espero que lo hubieran disfrutado la historia, lo hice especialmente para continuar la historia de 13 Deseos e introducir los cuentos de Las 1000 y Un Noches, aunque dudo que vuelvan a aparecer los personajes introducidos aquí en historias futuras.

Como sea que les vaya bien y los leo luego.


End file.
